


A devil like you

by Marianita195



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianita195/pseuds/Marianita195
Summary: You know Arthur Ketch is not a nice guy, but you can’t help but fall for him. You’ve been hiding a mayor crush on him for a while now. He’s bad, and being in love with him feels like a sin. Meanwhile, he feels confused, you’ve awoken something in him he can’t explain. After a hunt gone wrong, the secrets start to come out.Based on the song “Devil like you” by Gareth Dunlopa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, sex.  
> I have a massive crush on Ketch (and an even bigger on David!). The argument is too lose and this is pure trash, but there aren’t enough reader inserts fanfics with him on Tumblr, so I decided to write one. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Please listen to the song “Devil like you” to get a better feel of the story.

_I'm in too deep…_

The hunt went well, at least all the vampires were dead, but not without a hitch. Arthur Ketch, the oh-so-experienced man of action had managed to put himself in a very dangerous position. You were surrounded by vampires yourself but somehow you held your ground and made your way through the room to set him free. So even though the hunt was over and you both were okay, you were angry, so angry you were seeing red.

“Can you be any more reckless?” You spat sarcastically on your way back to the motel. You didn’t mean to yell. If anything, it was a surprise you could be mad at him at all. Lately it seemed impossible for you to feel anything else but love or adoration for the man… and you hated yourself for it.

You knew he wasn’t a good man. A good hunter? Fuck yes! An amazing one, actually. But he couldn’t be trusted. He screwed you and the Winchesters over in the past and you weren’t sure he was worthy of your trust even now. But no matter how much you wanted to convince yourself of that, your heart wanted him. He gave you more than enough fantasies with his stupidly handsome face and sexy accent. He saved you from other monsters during other cases, he had even patched up your wounds, making you tremble with his warm touch.

Every now and then you would hope for him to redeem himself, to show he was more of a man than the cold blooded killer he seemed to be. But every time he showed any humanity it was because of Mary Winchester, and it left you brokenhearted. He was in love with another woman and there was no hope for anything to ever happen between the two of you. Even if he wasn’t in love with her, he was still off limits. You were really good friends with Sam and Dean Winchester, and just the thought of being with Ketch made you feel like you were betraying them. Sometimes the guilt got so bad, it was hard to breath.

And yet somehow you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him.

“It wasn’t so bad.” He said with that velvety voice of him that did things to you. “I had it under control.” You scoffed. “I had the irradiation gun with me, I would’ve been fine.” He pressed.

“You dropped it! Admit it, if it wasn’t for me you would be you would be vampire’s chew toy by now, they had you cornered until I stepped in.” You said.

“Well, yes, and for that I thank you.” He said with an unexpected sincerity in his eyes. “But I fail to see the why you’re so angry. You came in, managed the situation and we both walked out of it alive.”

You were angry, again.

“You could’ve died!” You said loudly.

“Again, I fail to see the problem with that.” He said. You blinked a few times completely confused. How the hell he didn’t see what was wrong with that? “I’m pretty sure your precious Winchesters and you are rooting for that to happen.” Ketch said as he walked past you towards his room.

You turned and watched him walk in shock.

“Is that what you really think of me?!” You asked, making him stop. You sounded both angry and hurt, just as hurt as he looked when he turned to look at you. It caught you by surprise, seeing he thought so low of you.

“Isn’t it true?... I’m more than sure that’s what Dean wants, he said so himself many times.” Ketch said, and he wasn’t wrong. “Wouldn’t that be a relief for you?” He added almost jealousy.

“Can you blame him? You gave him plenty of reasons not to trust you!” You defended your friend. “But you’re also giving him reasons to change his mind lately. Do you really think he would be okay with us hunting together if he didn’t trust you?” You asked, something he hadn’t considered yet. Granted, Dean asked you to always watch your back, but seeing he had other things to worry about, like getting his mother and Jack back, he hadn’t been completely against the idea of you hunting with Ketch.

Taking a deep breath, you gathered all your courage and pushed yourself into continuing this conversation. “And even if he didn’t, I still wouldn’t want you to die. I care for you, Arthur.” You said, using his first name for the first time. “I really do. And the fact that you think so low of me shows me that after all this time, after all the cases we worked together you still don’t know me at all.”

And with that you pushed the door to your room open and walked in. You don’t know how long Ketch stood there on the parking lot as he tried to wrap his head around what you had just said.

_You're the fix I've come to need_ _  
Ooh no, look what you've done to me_

Ketch swallowed with ease the burning sensation that came with the whiskey. After his conversation with you, he quickly changed his hunting gear for some comfortable clothes and made his way to the bar across the street.

Now, after three glasses and what it felt like a hundred songs from the jukebox, he wasn’t anywhere closer  to understanding you than he did before.  He kept waiting for the whiskey to take the edge off, but it didn’t.

While hunting together, Ketch couldn’t deny he was attracted to you. He kept telling himself it was just a physical thing. No one knew, but he thought of you a few times while he was alone in bed, pleasuring himself. He loved the way you moved while hunting, how fast you were at throwing punches and how you didn’t take crap from anyone. You were a tough cookie and he admired you for that.

But then he remembered the time you take care of some cuts on his face. He would’ve done it himself but his shoulder had been dislocated and he could barely lift his arm up. You were gentle, so gentle he hardly felt anything as you cleaned up the open skin and patched it up. Even then, while he nursed a bottle of scotch, he managed to memorize your face as you worked on his. You were a beauty, there was no denying it, but it was the intense look in your eyes that was branded in his brain. You looked so focused on him, like you did whenever you put your heart and soul on something. He had seen that look in your eyes while doing research or when trying to save someone. You even looked like you were holding your breath, as if any sudden movement could hurt him. He could swear you looked at him lovingly once you finished, but he then convinced he was seeing things due to the alcohol and pain killers.

 _You caught me off guard_ __  
Then tore my world apart  
Ooh no, this thing has gone too far

He couldn’t keep telling himself it was just a physical thing. He has been fooling himself all this time, denying the fact that he noticed a lot more things about you that he cared to admit. Like the way you played with your hair when you were nervous, or how you would pat his arm every time he did something you approved of. Even your smile… you had a beautiful smile…

Ketch knew he avoided thinking of you because he would always come to the same conclusion: he liked you, but he couldn’t have you. Like he had unconsciously shut you down from his mind.

You were a good girl, a good person. You didn’t get into hunting for revenge like most hunters, but because you knew what was out there and you wanted to save people.

You were also incredibly selfless, putting the Winchesters’ needs before yours, choosing to fight their battles with them when you could just sit on the bench… There was something that bothered him there: your relationship with the Winchesters. While they treated you like a sister, he couldn’t help but wonder if you had any romantic feelings for one of them. You were incredibly close to Sam, always sharing your love for lore and books, while you also enjoyed Dean’s taste of music and baked him all kinds of goods that would leave him asking for more. Was there any hidden meaning on every gentle touch? Was there secrecy behind every loving smile of yours? They were good guys, heroes even, so he couldn’t blame you for wanting one of them. But he couldn’t help but feel jealous of them.

That’s why he thought that if Dean wanted him dead, you would want the same. Apparently, he was wrong. You were just too nice, too good.

Taking another sip from his glass he caught his eyes on a mirror wall behind the bar. The man that shot his only friend in the world from behind, the man that sent many good men to their deaths just because those were his orders… He was a monster, just as bad as the ones he hunted.

He didn’t deserve you at all.

And yet you cared for him… HIM! Someone who just months ago was a threat. And to think that had the British Men of Letters succeeded in exterminating all the American hunters, you would be gone too! For the first time he was actually glad that the secret society had failed. And now you would work cases with him, save him from vampires… You would even smile at him in that way he loved so much…

What has he ever done to deserve such an honor? He couldn’t tell. All he knew is that he cared for you too and suddenly he felt like he was wasting precious time at a crappy bar. Maybe you only cared for him in a friendly way, maybe he read the signs wrong, but he wasn’t going to find out the answer while sitting on that bar stool.

Downing what was left of his drink really fast, he made up his mind. He threw some money next to his glass and rushed out of the bar.

_It's too late_ _  
I can't escape_

After a quick shower and a text to Sam to let the guys know you were okay, you sat down to do some research. You weren’t thrilled at the idea of spending more time with Ketch but didn’t feel like going back to the bunker either, so you thought maybe you could get a case on your own. You were starting to regret your talk with Ketch, seeing you were making yourself more and more obvious to him. You were worried he would figure out you had a massive crush on him and walk out of your life entirely… or worse. He could stick around and make your life a living hell.

You hoped he wouldn’t… but with him you could never be too sure…

Suddenly your door opened and you jumped from your chair as your self defense instincts kicked in. To your surprise Ketch walked into the room looking out of breath. He walked in to fast he didn’t see you by the table until he scanned the room quickly. His eyes landed on you and you looked at him confused.

He looked like… you couldn’t describe what he looked like! You’ve never seen him like this before!

 _Only a devil like you_ __  
Could make me sin like I do  
I've got a weakness  
I am a fool  
For a devil  
For a devil like you  
For a devil like you

 

Before you could saw anything he took a few steps towards you, cupped your face and smacked his lips against yours.

The kiss caught you completely by surprise, you didn’t have a chance to respond before he was pulling away.

You started at each other in shock. He kissed you! He freaking kissed you! You didn’t have time to make sense of it and you weren’t about to miss your chance. You pulled him closer by his shoulders and kissed him again. You felt him relax under your touch as his hands traveled down your body to your waist and pulled you incredibly close. You couldn’t help but hum contently against his lips. You two stood there for a moment, just kissing and holding each other before Ketch pulled away again.

“You do care for me.” He whispered, like he was reassuring himself. His hand came up to your face to tuck some of your hair behind your ear and cup your cheek. You tilted your head, making your cheek fit his palm perfectly.

“More than I could ever say.” You confessed. He looked at you sadly.

“I do not deserve you, Y/N.” Ketch said softly, finally bringing up his biggest fear.

You sighed. Hearing those words tore up your heart a little bit.

“You do when you’re this selfless.” You said and watched how those words sunk into his head as the look in his eyes changed. The air got lighter and you felt him relax even more as he let out a breath. You began kissing again and suddenly the room felt a lot hotter as Ketch slipped his hands under your shirt. You purred –yes, purred- at the feeling of his warm hands running up your back.

Ketch was trying his damn best not to push his luck with you, otherwise he would have you naked and moaning by now. You could tell this because you felt his hardness pressing against you though the layers of clothing between your bodies. He was letting you make the first move, so your hands moved from his shoulders to the neck of his jacket and pushed it down his arms. He removed his hands from you for a moment to let it fall on the floor.

He then moved his hands to the back of your legs, easily lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck and you continued kissing him as he carried you to the bed. You were expecting him to lay you down on the mattress but instead he sat down on it with you on his lap. You were incredibly thankful since now you could rock your hips against him.

Ketch moaned at the friction and quickly removed your shirt, leaving your torso naked since you were almost ready to go to bed before he showed up. This was an interesting change of plans for your night and you weren’t complaining.

As his hands ran up your back again and he leaned down to kiss your breasts, you arched your back and rocked your hips again. Your hands ran through his hair before falling on his shirt. You hastily tugged it off and dropped it on the floor next to yours. There was barely any time for you to enjoy the view, since he leaned closer again, this time to kiss your neck.

“You’re beautiful”. He whispered against your skin. His voice made you weak in the knees so it was a good thing you were sitting down. His lips were soft and his hands were warm. For some reason you always imagined his hands would be cold. You were pleasantly surprised.

“Arthur…” You moaned as you felt his hot breath on your skin.

He picked you up once again to lay you down. Once he did, he took his chance to take his shoes and pants off. You, on the other hand, laid happily on the pillows as you ogled him shamelessly. He was so handsome, you couldn’t believe your luck. In fact, you didn’t! You were pretty sure you were dreaming –it wouldn’t be the first time you dreamed something like this-.

Ketch returned to the bed wearing only his boxers, which did nothing to cover how hard he was. Licking your lips and ranking your teeth across them, you watched as he slowly pulled down your short. You lifted your legs to help him and watched him as he took in the sight of your panties.

“You’re dripping wet, love.” He observed teasingly before a hand caressed your sex over the fabric. You let out a shaky breath. As if his stupidly sexy accent didn’t make you wet every day! You were sure he knew the effect he had on you by now.

His skillful fingers pushed your panties to a side and caressed your folds, coating themselves in your juices before slipping inside you. You trembled and moaned again, back arching against the bed.

“You look like a little kitten, meowing like that for me.” Ketch said, his thumb circling your clit.

“Fuck! Arthur!” You gasped. The ever composed man seemed to leave the room as he gave you a lustful look. His eyes darkened as you moaned his name. His hands finally rolled your underwear down your legs and took it off and then he moved to lay between them.

Wasting no time you reached down to his manhood to stroke it, slipping a hand under his boxers to get to it. Ketch growled as he rested his forehead against yours, his hips moving against your hand.

“Condom?” He asked.

“I’m on the pill.” You replied with a slight shake of your head as your hands pushed his boxers down enough for his cock to pop free. You took a hold of it again and guided it towards your opening. Using the head to tease yourself you purred as you coated him with your wetness.

Ketch’s hot breath could be felt against your cheek as you finally guided him inside your opening and your legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He buried himself inside you and waited for a moment, letting you get used to the feeling of him stretching you.

“Y/N.” He moaned your name, almost like a prayer, and leaned down to kiss you. His hand reached for one of yours and interlocked fingers with you, resting them next to your head on the pillow.

He then started to move at a very slow pace, and you thought you would grow impatient but you actually liked that he was taking his time with you. In your fantasies he was always aggressive and impatient, rough and fast, and maybe that would work to blow off some steam after a hunt, but now? Not so much. Tonight you finally had the real Ketch, the man instead of the cold blooded killer.

It wasn’t until you both were closer to your orgasm that he picked up the pace. You started moaning each other’s names more and more, louder and louder each time until he had you crying in pleasure. A hot, earth shattering wave of pleasure ran across your body as you climaxed. Your walls tightened around him, practically milking him and pushing him off the edge. He moaned your name one more time as his seed shot inside you.

His body went limp, just like yours, and you smiled softly, her hand caressing the back of his head. You came to learn that you loved the feeling of his weight on top of you.

After a moment he pulled out of you, making you whimper, and rolled over on the bed.

Suddenly you realized someone had to say something! The man you love came to your room out of the blue and had sex with you… And you were still processing it!

Ketch got up and went to the bathroom just for one moment before walking back out with a towel in his hand. He sat down on the bed like he had done a moment ago and used the towel to clean the cum that was starting to leak from your still very sensitive pussy. You trembled as you felt the towel wet and cold.

“Just a second, love.” He said softly as he continued cleaning you up. Then he went back to the bathroom to dispose the towel and returned to the bed with you. You were pleasantly surprised, since you were expecting him to put his clothes back on and leave. But instead he seemed interested in spending the night with you. He got on the bed and covered you both before wrapping an arm around your waist.

And you were still trying to process the whole thing. You barely moved since he got up.

“Would you like me to leave?” He asked softly as he noticed how tense you were.

“No.” You replied quickly. “It’s just… this was so unexpected.” You added. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very glad it happened, it’s just that I don’t know what’s going to happen next.” You explained.

Ketch laid there for a moment in silence before speaking up.

“Well, if you allow me, I’ll sleep here tonight, and I’ll hold you the entire time. We may even go for another round in a moment.” He said with a smirk and you couldn’t help but smile back. “I know it was unexpected, but I could never regret it.” He whispered.

“I don’t regret it either…” you finally got the strength to roll to your side, so now you were facing him. Your hand moved to caress his cheek and he nuzzled your palm. “I’ve wanted this for a while now.” You confessed.

“You have?” He asked curiously. You simply nodded and hummed in response. “I wish I had known. I wouldn’t have wasted our time together.” He said.

“You’re here now.” You commented with a shrug. “It’s good enough for me.”

Thos words reminded him of a previous thought he had: he didn’t deserve you. But now he had you and he wasn’t willing to let you go.

Perhaps, with you in his life, he could get better, be the man you deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

_You're guilty, as charged_  
My soul bares the marks  
Ooh no, I'm just as bad as you are

You woke up slowly to the sound of fabric rustling. You knew right away where it came from. Ketch woke up before you and was getting dressed. Memories of the night before started to sink in… you slept with Arthur Ketch. Not only you had sex, but he stayed the entire night and shared your bed. And now he was leaving.

You were laying on your side, your back turned to him, so he didn’t know you were awake yet. Your first instinct was to turn around and greet him, but something stopped you. Doubt filled you and you were conflicted, unsure whether what you did the night before was right or wrong. While he had been sweet and tender with you, you still weren’t sure you could trust him and he still had some mistakes to make up to. You wanted to believe that he was a good man, that there was a redeemable side of him. If that was the case then he wouldn’t get up and leave while you slept, right? So you waited, you waited for him to say something, to do something to wake you up, even if you were already awake.

But he never did. Only minutes later you heard the door to your room opening and closing. You closed your eyes again and chocked a sob.

He used you. He got what he wanted and left you without a word. Of course he used his charm to trick you into sleeping with him and you told yourself you should’ve seen it coming, but he had been so convincing you wanted to believe that he changed, that he cared for you like you cared for him.

You trusted your instincts entirely, so you were surprised that no red flags appeared the night before, even while knowing what kind of man he was.

Sure, he killed his only friend and lied to the Winchesters many times. Not only that but he sent other Men of Letters to kill American hunters. But then he joined the Winchesters, saved the arch angel Gabriel and eventually played a part in saving the world. With all that, was it really your fault that you believed there was something good in him? Could you be blamed?

Eventually you managed to get out of bed and made your way to the shower. The warm water ran over your skin but there was a feeling it couldn’t wash away.

You laid your palm flat on the cold tile as you remembered the previous night… Hot and heavy breathing down your neck, needy hands taking your clothes off, and a husky voice and thick accent telling you what he wanted to do to you. The love making that happened when he burst through your motel door had only been the beginning. You and Ketch stayed awake hours fucking each other, pleasuring each other. You even came to learn he had a little bit of an oral fixation as he went down on you more times in one night than any other guy had in an entire relationship. No wonder why you were so sore this morning…

It all had been too good to be true! How could you be so stupid?

And the worst part? You still couldn’t bring yourself to hate him. You didn’t before even though you had reasons to, then why would you now? You let it all out, your tears mixing with the water.

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. The mirror above the sink was covered in fog, and when you ran your hand on it to clean it up, you stared back at your reflection. Your lips were swollen, your neck was covered in hickeys. You looked down to see the same kind of marks around your breasts and down your stomach. You ran your fingertips lightly over the bruises and sighed as you remembered the feeling of his lips on your skin. You knew those marks would eventually heal but your brain kept saying “Ketch marked you. Made you his.” over and over again.

“They wouldn’t heal fast enough for the Winchesters not to see them, tho...” Suddenly the image of Sam and Dean’s faces flashed across your eyes and you felt sick. You knew there was no way you could hide this from them. They were your friends and you told them everything. But this was too much! How would they take the fact that you slept with Ketch? And not only that, but that he left you the next morning? Dean would go all protective big brother on Ketch and try to kill him –he already had reasons to- and Sam would give you those puppy dogs eyes as he looked at you with pity. You wanted nothing to do with either of that.

You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a noise coming from the room. Nothing would prepare you for the sight you got when you stepped out of the bathroom. Arthur Ketch, looking dapper as ever in his blue suit, had just stepped into the room and was placing a paper bag and a tray with two paper cups on the table.

  
“Ketch?” You asked in disbelief.

He looked at you with disappointment in his eyes.

“I was hoping you would still be asleep by the time I returned.” He said unbuttoning the jacket of his suit and leaning back on the table.

“Return?” you repeated in a whisper.

“Well, yes. I thought you would like a cup of that coffee you love so much in bed. I hope I got it right, you order it with so many things it’s bloody impossible remember it all…” He said with a dramatic sigh. He was clearly joking and weirdly enough he looked like he was in a really good mood. You, on the other hand, looked like a wreck after crying, and as he finally took you in and realized that, his smile started to leave his face.

You spent the last hour beating yourself for believing him and now that he was back you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the guilt. When on Earth did you give this man this much power over you? You wanted to run to him and kiss him hard but instead you stood there, chocking a sob.

“Y/N?” Ketch pushed himself from the table and looked at you worriedly. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked towards you.

Your only response was to cry even more. It was only 9am and you were already mentally exhausted. Not knowing what to do, Ketch just froze. You couldn’t blame the guy, he probably had zero experience in situations like this and you were acting like a crazy woman.

“Did I do something?” Ketch asked, trying really hard to figure out what was wrong. The day before he promised to himself he would become the man you deserved. Not even 24 hours later and he made you cry already!

You shook your head and took a couple of deep breaths so you could talk. But the guilt got overwhelming again.

“I’m so sorry, Ketch…” You managed to say.

Ketch stood there not knowing what to do or say. He looked around the room, wondering what had changed since the night before.

“What are you sorry for?”

Again, you had to take a couple of deep breaths.

“I- It’s just… When you left this morning, I assumed you were done with me or regretted the night before, and that you were gone for good.” You finally said. Soon the wheels in Ketch’s head started to turn and you watched as the look in his eyes softened and his shoulders dropped a little. He shouldn’t have left, not without telling you, and he shouldn’t have been so hesitant to be close to you. You, on the other hand, felt terrible, like you hurt him deeply for not trusting him, for expecting the worse of him.

“I’m so sorry…” You repeated but he shook his head.

“Don’t be.” He stopped you and finally took the last step to reach out to you and touch you. He put his hands on your arms and rubbed them up and down gently. He instantly felt you relax as you leaned against his chest and he realized that you needed this. “I deserve it.” You looked up at him and shook your head.

“No, Arthur…”

But he stopped you again.

“It’s true! I do. And it’s okay.” He said. “I’m the one that is sorry. I realize that I haven’t given you any reason to trust me yet, but I want to work on that.” He confessed.

“You do?” You asked tilting your head. He smiled and your knees went weak. Arthur ketch was a handsome man, but when he smiled? He was a freaking Adonis.

“Yes.” He replied. “I’m also aware that I’m not good at this. I haven’t been this intimate or close to a woman… ever.” Ketch confessed. “And as we can tell by now, this was never meant to be just a physical thing, but I might need a little bit of guidance in the matter… a little bit of patience from you…” The way he looked at you made your heart skip a beat. He looked shy as heasked you for a chance, for time as he learns how to act with you, and you knew you would give him everything he asked for.

“I guess I’m not good at this either. Being a hunter and living on the road can be quite lonely, and one gets used to it.” You said placing your hands on his shoulders and felt as he moved his around your waist and pulled you closer. “All I know is that I don’t want to wake up and find out you’re gone…” Being too honest and open with him was a struggle, it left you feeling vulnerable and it was quite embarrassing but you also knew he needed to hear this. He needed to know that it was okay to say these things so he would be able to express himself too, in time.

Knowing the kind of person Ketch was, it wasn’t a surprise that a relationship with him would take work. However you never even dared to dream that this would happen, so you didn’t realize until now.

“Let me make it up to you, love.” Ketch said. He never called you by a pet name before, so this took you by surprise, but you couldn’t say you didn’t love it. His accent did things to you, and you doubted it would ever stop.

Ketch tilted your head up by the chin with one hand as he leaned down to kiss you on the lips. You let him take control of the kiss, waiting to see what he meant by ‘making it up to you’.

It didn’t last long however, as he moved to kiss your jawline and neck. You tilted your head back to give him more space and closed your eyes. Even after the emotional roller coaster that was that morning, you wouldn’t change a single thing if it meant having Ketch like this.

  
_You are my wicked thrill_  
I just can't get my fill  
Ooh no, this kind of living could kill

Arthur’s hand gripped your towel and took it off, leaving you naked in front of him. You trembled as the cold air hit your still wet skin and he quickly wrapped his arm around you, warming you up. Then he suddenly picked you up and you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you to the bed.

His mouth traveled down your neck and body as he gently laid you down on the mattress and the messy sheets.Your back arched, bringing your chest closer to him as his lips placed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. A small sigh of happiness left you and your hand ran through his silky hair. You knew what was about to come, something he stated earlier that he loved doing to you.

His teeth nipped your hip playfully before he continued making his way down to your sex. You took a deep breathe, the anticipation making it hard for you to do so.   
Ketch pushed your legs apart as he knelt between them. You could feel his hot breath on you before he placed a couple of light kisses on your outer lips.

“Oh Arthur…” you moaned, your eyes closing tight. Your legs trembled as you felt his tongue slowly circling your clit. Each touch and lick seemed to coax a moan from you, leaving your throat raw and dry after only a few minutes. Your hips moved against his mouth, needing more. He seemed to finally realize this because when you did, he pushed two fingers inside you, his mouth focusing only on your clit.

“Fuck!” You hissed, the pressure building up and getting you closer to the edge. Your orgasm hit you hard, with a simple “Ah! Arthur!” leaving your lips as you trembled and twisted on the bed. Soon you feel limp on the mattress and Ketch got up to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand lazily caressing your sex as you started to come down from your high.

“My name never sounded better.” He commented, which made chuckle.

 “Come here.” You whispered sitting up on bed and pulled him closer by his tie to kiss him. You dreamed of doing so many times and now you couldn’t believe you were doing it. Moving across his legs you sat down on his lap, your hands moved up his neck and scratched his nape lightly. Meanwhile his hands caressed your thighs and then your back, bringing you closer to his chest. You rocked your hips against him, making him groan in frustration against your mouth.

Your hands worked on taking his suit jacket off and then started on his tie and shirt. You barely had time to lose the tie when Ketch started to undo his belt. You moved a little, giving him more space so he could push his pants and boxers down to mid leg. It surprised you to see him already fully hard. Did getting you off really turn him on that much? Then again, he did go down on you more than once the night before.

Taking his cock in your hand you rubbed the head against your already wet opening. Both of you were breathing heavily, hands touching, lips kissing. It was like you both took a moment to memorize each other’s bodies.

You finally guided him inside you, none of you caring for the fact that he was still dressed. You didn’t complain, you actually liked tugging is tie.

With a slow and steady pace you rode Ketch. He kept his hands on your hips and his eyes on your face most of the time, except when he was kissing you. You gripped his shirt as you rocked your hips up and down, your body arching against his.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He sighed against your neck. Your hand moved to run through his hair, pulling him even closer.

Slowly but surely, your hips picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before you were fucking yourself on top of him, breasts bouncing, nails scratching as you both reached your orgasms. Your walls tightened around him, and you felt him throbbing inside you as he shot out his cum. Your movements got uneven and awkward before you finally stopped, collapsing on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

“Damn.” You said breathlessly.

“Indeed.” He said and you both chuckled.

Several minutes later you found strength enough to get up from the bed. You walked around the room looking for a shirt to wear, and then picked up the breakfast Ketch brought earlier.

Turning back to the bed, you couldn’t help but smile. The always sharp looking Arthur Ketch looked completely ravished: pants down, shirt barely open and his tie hanging lose from his neck, his hair sticking out in weird directions, something you had never seen before… and you loved it.

He moved higher on the bed to rest back on the headboard and you sat on the middle of the bed facing him.

“Must be cold already.” He commented looking at the cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I distracted you.” You said giggling.

“Don’t ever apologize for that.” Ketch replied with a smirk. “It was completely worth it.” He added with a wink.

You blushed. He had seen you naked already, but a simple wink and a few sweet words and you were blushing.

“I could get used to this, you know?” You commented shyly as you looked down to your cup. At first you couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him, too embarrassed of your confession to face him. But once you looked at him through your lashes you found him staring at you intensely.

“Good.” He said simply. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

  
_It's too late  
I can't escape  
Only a devil like you  
Could make me sin like I do  
I've got a weakness  
I am a fool  
For a devil  
__For a devil like you_


	3. Chapter 3

“We have a problem.” Dean’s voice came through the phone. You instantly sat up straight.

“What is it?” You asked.

“We just had a close encounter with Michael.” He explained. You could hear the Impala purring and you knew he was driving pretty fast.

“The arch angel?” You asked. “But, how?”

“Our best guess? He didn’t kill Lucifer when Sam left him there. Lucifer probably negotiated with him, he knew what they needed to open the riff.”

You sighed and groaned.

“God dammit. This never ends!” You whined. “So what’s the plan?”

“We don’t have one yet, for now we’re just heading towards the bunker. How long before you can be there?”

You tilted your head, doing the math quickly.

“Seven hours, six if we’re lucky.”

“We?… You’re still hunting with Ketch?” Dean asked. You opened your eyes widely, looking at the handsome man sitting across from you. “Just hurry. We have Michael on our asses, no possible ways of killing him, so far, and we’re pretty sure we also have the devil back!”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can, I promise.” You said.

“Alright, see you then.”

“Please be careful.” You said, and in that moment you say Ketch raise an eyebrow.

“Always am, sweetheart.” He said before hanging up. Putting down your phone, you sighed and looked at Ketch.

“Michael is in our world, and for the looks of it Lucifer is here too. We have to go.”

“Please be careful?” He asked annoyed.

“What?” You blinked. He just shook his head and pulled his wallet out to pay for the meal. Clearly something upset him.

You realized then what he had just said. He was quoting you. Tilting your head you frowned.

“What? Are you jealous of Dean?”

Ketch simply scoffed and got up. You did the same and walked outside of the restaurant with him. You were sad to leave so soon. It wasn’t a big deal, but this felt a little bit like a date. Simple and discrete, but intimate and you didn’t want it to be over.

Ketch, being a perfect gentleman, insisted on opening all the doors for you, including the passenger door of his car. You told him you were complete capable of opening the doors, but he wouldn’t have it.

Just as you were about to get in the car, you stopped and turned to him.

“There’s no reason for you to be jealous of him… or anyone, for that matter.” You said sweetly before you stood on your toes and pecked him quickly on the lips. This was the first time you kissed him outside the motel room, but by the look of his tiny but sweet smile, he was okay with it.

You climbed inside the car and Ketch closed your door before walking around and getting inside. It was a good thing you two packed your things and loaded the car before going out for lunch. The amazing night you shared followed by the sweet morning filled with confessions and make up session really worked your appetite. So you both wanted to eat something before hitting the road and finding your next case.

Ketch started the engine and pulled away while you played with the stereo, looking for some music you would both enjoy. Usually you would just plug in your phone, but this was Ketch’s fancy SUV.

…Sometimes you missed the Bentley… You never had a chance to ride it…

“I wouldn’t blame you.” Ketch suddenly said after being silent for a few minutes. You looked at him and frowned.

“What?” you asked, not knowing what he was talking about. He looked serious, like he was really deep in his thoughts.

“I wouldn’t blame you, if there were reasons for me to be jealous of Dean. Or anyone. I wouldn’t blame you if there was someone else.” He said and glanced at you. You really didn’t like the hurt look in his eyes, or the subject of the conversation.

“Where is this coming from?” You asked with a frown.

He took a moment to reply, only shrugging at first.

“Dean and Sam are good men, and they brought many other good men from the other universe. And even then, you’re beautiful, you’re strong, you could have any man you wanted… I just don’t know why you chose me.” He confessed.

“Well, that’s just the thing.” You said. “I didn’t. I didn’t choose this Arthur, and if I’m being completely honest, I fought this feeling for quite some time.”

“Because you knew I was trouble.” He concluded defeated.

“Because I wasn’t sure you would like me back.” You corrected with a soft tone.

He looked at you, not for long since he had to keep his eyes on the road, but long enough to know you really meant it. You could tell your words put his mind at ease.

“I’d have to be insane not to.”

Feeling confident, you reached out and placed your hand on his knee while turning back to the road. It was a simple yet meaningful demonstration of intimacy.

“Plus, every woman that sleeps with a Winchester dies a horrible death.” You added nonchalantly.

-

You made it to the bunker in record time, barely six hours since you left the restaurant thanks to Ketch’s skillful driviving techniques, and probably due to your insistence too.

When you arrived, you expected to find a big group of people in the war room discussing a plan of action. What you found was very similar, but instead of looking frantic, they looked hopeless and in mourning. They barely looked up when you walked in.

“What did we miss?” You asked as you reached the bottom of the stairs. The place was quiet, too quiet. You looked around and saw Sam, Castiel, Jack, Mary and Bobby. But Dean was gone.

“Lucifer is dead.” Sam announced. Your first reaction was to be glad, but something didn’t make sense, there was something he wasn’t telling you. “Dean killed him.” Sam explained simply. You frowned and tilted your head.

“How is that possible?… it takes an archangel to…” You went quiet as the pieces fell together. Your shoulders dropped and you felt Ketch taking a step closer to you from behind. “Dean said yes. Didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Sam said.

You closed your eyes and sighed.

“You idiot, always sacrificing yourself.” You whispered. Maybe Michael would hear it is a prayer. Opening your eyes again you looked around the room. “So, how are we getting Dean back?”

“We’re working on it. He’s the last arch angel so there’s no way to kill him, and even if there was, it would mean killing Dean too…” Sam said before looking at Castiel and Jack sadly. “And if that happens, we probably won’t be able to bring him back.” He concluded.

Only then you saw the blood stain on Jack’s shirt. You gasped and rushed to his side.

“Jack? What happened?” You asked worriedly. He seemed to have a hard time healing.

“Lucifer… he stole my grace and tried to have Sam kill me…” The nephilim replied sadly.

You stood there for a moment, your hand giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He was hurt by his father who didn’t live long enough to redeem himself.

“I’m sorry kiddo.” You said softly before turning towards the table and sitting down. “Catch me up.” You told them and one by one they started explaining what happened, from the moment Lucifer killed Maggie to Michael walking out of the church wearing Dean as his vessel.

You rubbed your eyes tiredly before glancing up. Ketch stood at the other end of the room, leaning against the wall. He looked very focused and deep in his own thoughts, but not in the same way he did earlier in the car. He looked almost… cold.  
“So Michael is wearing Dean to prom… What about the other guy? The one Michael was possessing before getting here.” You asked.

“He slipped into a coma once Michael left him and we placed him in one of the rooms. We’re guessing whatever Jack did to Michael really affected the vessel.” Castiel explained. In that moment the nephilim looked down.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” You told Jack. “This could’ve been a lot worse if you hadn’t replied to Sam’s prayers.” You reassured him before looking back at Castiel. “Have you extracted the remaining grace already? It could be used to track Michael.” You suggested and everyone looked at you weirdly, but only for a second, when Sam and Castiel looked at each other knowingly.

“You’re telling me there’s still some grace left in the meat suit?” Bobby asked.

“It’s a possibility, yes.” Castiel said nodding his head. “The extraction however could kill the vessel entirely.” He added as he remembered what Sam went through when they tried to extract Gadreel’s grace from him. No one in the room had any objections.

“The guy accepted to be possessed by an angel that was supposed to save the world and instead he deep fried it.” Bobby commented. “We might be doing him a favor.” He concluded, and you agreed with him.

Castile nodded his head.

“I’ll get the syringes.” He said before walking out of the war room. Turning to Sam you put a hand on his arm.

“We’ll get Dean back, you’ll see.” You reassured him before getting up.

Sam smiled faintly and nodded.

“I know. Why don’t you and Ketch get settled in? We’ll continue in the morning. I think everyone needs some rest now.”

“Sounds good.” You said nodding your head and got up to leave.

Even after the bunker was filled with all the survivors that came from the other world, your room was still yours. The reasons to your return to the bunker might not be the best, but you were glad to be back, you missed the place.

While you folded your clothes and separated the ones that needed to be washed, you decided to play a little bit of music to make the task more enjoyable.

Mr. Sandman bring me a dream,  
Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

Without you knowing, Ketch stood by the door to your room and watched you for a moment. He folded his arms across his chest as he admired you silently. Completely lost in your task, you bounced and moved with each “bumb bumb bumb!” sang by the choir.

  
Sandman, I’m so alone  
Don’t have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream!

You sang the last part with a lot more enthusiasm and stopped when you heard someone chuckling behind you. Turning around quickly you blushed deeply when you saw Ketch laughing. He wore comfortable clothes instead of his usual suit and he looked very relaxed. It was actually a very nice sight and you particularly liked his tight sweater.

Still, that didn’t take away the fact that he watched you sing and bounce like an idiot.

“Ketch! What the hell?!” You said clearly embarrassed while turning the music off.

Shaking his head, Ketch stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m sorry darling.” He started, and he had you already. Your knees went weak and you were glad you could relax against his chest, even if you were still embarrassed. “Am I the cutest you’ve ever seen?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut up.” You mumbled against his shoulder. “Did you need anything?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright.” He said shrugging. “You have better luck than me. The other rooms are taken so I’m staying at the end of the hall. I wanted the one next to you.” He confessed.

“Is that so?” You asked teasingly. “Why? Were you planning on sneaking in after everyone goes to bed?” You added chuckling.

“Perhaps…” He said playfully. “Is that what we’re doing here? Sneaking around?” Ketch asked.

You pursed your lips, unsure of what to say.

“Well, no. It’s not like we have something to hide. I for sure don’t… Do you?” You asked shyly. There was one thought that has been nagging you since lunch that day and you needed to confront Ketch about it.

He simply frowned and tilted his head.

“No, of course not. I’m sure the boys won’t be thrilled at first, but that’s only because they’ll be jealous of me.” He said half joking.

You smiled faintly and played with the neck of his sweater.

“So, I need to tell you something.” You started. “Remember we talked this morning about jealousy and the Winchesters?” You asked and he nodded with a frown.

“Yes…” By the sound of his voice you could tell he was getting worried. But you were sure that whatever he imagined wouldn’t be anywhere close to what you were about to say.

“Well, you’re not the only one that is jealous of a Winchester.” You confessed.

Ketch stood there in silence for a moment.

“I fail to see why, I don’t swing that way.” He said and you laughed.

“No, silly! Not Sam or Dean…” You shook your head. “Mary!”You finished. Ketch relaxed a little bit and you noticed his shoulders drop. “Nothing could ever happen between one of the guys and me, they’re like brothers! But something DID happen between you and Mary

“I assure you, there’s nothing to be jealous about.” He said. “I tried to kill her, she shot me in the head… it’s safe to say there’s no lost love between us.”

“And you’re okay staying at the bunker while she’s here?” you asked.

“I don’t have anything against it, if that answers your question. I would understand if she felt uncomfortable. In that case I would leave and stay at a nearby hotel, but I would much better prefer to stay here with you.” He said rubbing your arms up and down. “If you’re uncomfortable being here because she’s here too, then we can leave.” He then suggested.

You quickly shook your head. He was very sweet and thoughtful but you were at the bunker for a reason and you would make sure to stick around.

“No. I’d like to stay here. I’m worried about Dean and I would like to stay here in case the guys come up with a plan or if they need help doing research.” You replied.

Ketch nodded his head and then stepped away from you.

“Jealousy… what a horrible thing…” He walked to the door and closed it. You watched curiously as he put the lock on it too.

“What are you doing?” You asked, but he ignored your question completely.

“There’s one perk about being jealous though.” He said in a playful tone as he turned around. You watched him walk towards you with a primal look in his eyes. “It fuels amazing sex.” He finished.

Your eyes opened widely as he walked towards you like an animal hunting its prey. You stepped back but soon your back hit the wall.

“You can’t be serious.” You said. Ketch smirked and pressed himself against you.

“You have no idea.” He said huskily before he attacked your neck with hungry kisses. You tilted your head back, giving him as much space as the wall would allow it. Your hands went to his arms and gripped onto them for support while he pressed his hips against yours.

“We shouldn’t…” You started with a stammering voice.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. And you knew that if you said yes, he would respect your decision and stop… but you didn’t want to.

“Fuck no.” You whispered and felt his lips curving into a smile against your skin.

“Good, because I’m planning on making you forget every single man you’ve been with before.” He confessed. His voice made you weak on the knees and you thought you would be used to it by now, but you weren’t.

“Fuck me, Arthur.” You moaned. “Make me forget my own name.” You always dreamed of being fucked hard by Ketch. So far he has been very gentle with you, but you had the feeling he could be rough and fast if he wanted. Now you knew how to ignite that part of him: you had to make him jealous.

He responded simply by growling deeply and taking your clothes off. You did the same with his, making a mental note to tell him how much you like his sweater. Before you knew Ketch had you pinned up against the wall and was fucking your brains out. You wrapped your legs around his hips for support and ran your hands all over his body before he pinned those too and interlocked fingers with you.

  
“Fuck, Y/N!” He growled before he claimed your lips with his own. Just like the sex, the kiss was rough and hungry, and your tongue battled his for dominance. He won, of course. Soon after that you both came, your bodies trembled and your throats felt raw with all the moaning. Due to the position, it didn’t take long before you felt his cum running down your ass.

Keeping his grip on you, Ketch carried you to the bed and laid you down before laying on top of you. You sighed contently and you ran your hands through his hair.

Mr. Sandman  
Yes?  
Bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace

“I have to say, I really like that side of you Mr. Ketch.” You said softly seductively. Ketch chuckled and you felt the vibrations against your chest. He pulled back, resting his weight on his elbow so he could look at you.

“With a woman as beautiful as you, Miss Y/L/N I’m sure I’ll have plenty of reasons to be jealous…” He said caressing your cheek. You smiled and even blushed.

“I think you’ve ruined me for any other man.” You said softly.

You laid there together for a moment before you started to get hungry. Ketch was hungry too so you offered to get something to eat from the kitchen. Of course you took the chance to put on his sweater. You loved it and you could feel Ketch’s eyes on you as you walked out of the room. No reasons for him to be jealous when you walked around half naked wearing only his clothes.

Once in the kitchen, you made two sandwiches and picked two bottles of water from the fridge. You were about to set everything on a tray when something unexpected happened.

“Is that Ketch’s sweater?” You heard Mary ask. Turning around quickly you probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You were so confident everyone was already sleeping you didn’t think this would happen

“Um… yeah.” You said shyly. “I borrowed during one of our hunts. He doesn’t mind.” You lied.

Mary tilted her head as she looked at the two plates on the counter behind you and the two bottles.

“Y/N?” She called out sweetly.

“Yes?” You replied looking down and playing with one of the sleeves of the sweater.

“Is Arthur Ketch in your bed right now?” She asked. Looking up at her you realized there was not a single hint of judgment in her eyes, just like there wasn’t in her voice.

“Yes.” You confessed, your shoulders dropping.

“Why would you feel the need to hide that?” She asked.

“Because I know you two have a past! I’m sorry! It’s recent, so recent that we’re not ready to tell anyone… Are you mad?” You asked. Mary looked at you with relief and shook her head.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just worried about you.” She said. “I like to think I know Ketch a little bit and well… I don’t trust him. I’ve been there, okay? I know he can be very charming but he’s also very dangerous… I just don’t want you to get hurt.” She said in soft voice. It was almost motherly.

You stood there, not knowing what to say. Eventually you found your voice.

“I’m not pretending I can change him, I wouldn’t want that anyway…” You said, and it was true, you liked him just the way he was, but maybe that was because he was especially sweet with you, in a way no one else got to see. “But I’d like to see where this is going, even if it ends in heartbreak.” You confessed.

Mary pressed her lips in a tight line and nodded her head.

“I can understand that. You know, my dad never approved of John even though I was head over heels for him.” She chuckled. “He said John wasn’t good for me, but I knew different. Maybe Ketch is your John.” She concluded shrugging and you couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Thanks Mary.” You said.

“No problem… Just let Ketch know that if he ever hurts you in any way, I’m hunting his ass.” She said before walking out of the kitchen.

You blinked a few times and giggled to yourself before picking the food and carrying it to your room. When you got there you placed the tray on the dresser and turned to close the door again. As you stood there you took a moment to think of what just happened.

Mary was so cool! She was mature, beautiful, an amazing hunter and a good friend! She was a woman that any man would be lucky to have. And even though you didn’t want to feel this way, especially after such a tender moment, you couldn’t help but get jealous again. You knew there was no reason to feel insecure about Mary, but you did.

“Everything alright, darling?” You heard Ketch ask after you stood facing the door for quite some time.

“Yes.” You said simply and then locked the door, just like he did before. “I’m just planning on making you forget every single woman you’ve been with before.” You said sensually before turning around and facing him.

Ketch looked at you and you watched him swallow hardly. He knew what was about to come.

“God have mercy.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Spend all your time waiting  
_ _For that second chance  
_ _For a break that would make it okay_

Dean Winchester is a hero. There’s not a single doubt in your mind. And if he was there with you, he would come up with a plan to stop Michael from deep frying the planet.

If anyone in this world could stop Michael was Dean Winchester himself…

Problem is, he’s not there, he’s been used by Michael as his vessel… The irony wasn’t lost to you.

Dean Winchester deserved better.

_There's always some reason  
_ _To feel not good enough  
_ _And it's hard at the end of the day_

“We could set a trap.” Castiel suggested. You looked up from the spot by the table, everyone else sitting around it as you all tried to come up with a plan to save Dean, and more importantly, to save the world from Michael. “We could use the grace we got from the vessel to locate him and set a trap there, light some holy oil around him.”

“And then what?” Bobby asked. “Leave the kid to rot in a circle of fire?” He asked. Castiel was clearly upset by this.

“No. Then comes the second part of the plan…” Everyone leaned in closer to hear it. “…which I haven’t figured out yet.” Castiel concluded shyly.

“There’s gotta be a spell to cast angels out.” You commented. “Like an exorcisms but for angels.”

“The only way to do it is by having the vessel say no. And for that the vessel to do so, it needs to be awake and in control.” Castiel explained.

“So Dean isn’t conscious right now?” Jack asked.

“Jimmy Novak, um, Castiel’s vessel, said that having an angel take control over your body is like being chain to a comet… Everything seems to happen so fast, you only get glimpses of it. And that’s Castiel who we’re talking about, we don’t know how Michael is.” Sam said exasperatedly.

“He’s far worse.” Castiel threw in and everyone wanted to groan or roll their eyes.

“There’s a spell Dean used once when I was possessed by Gadreel. Done right it would’ve allowed him to talk to me without Gadreel being able to take control over me, I could’ve said no then and push him out. But Gadreel knew about it and interfered in the spell. Maybe if we find the right spell we can do it to Dean, give him enough time to say no to Michael.” Sam offered.

“Even if we managed to trap him and forced him to leave Dean’s body, he’ll just go get another vessel. We need a way to stop him permanently, maybe even kill him.” You said.

“There are no more arch angels lefts.” Sam replied defeated.

 “What about Jack?” You asked.

“What about me?” Jack said confused.

“You’re as strong as an arch angel, if not more. Maybe you could do it, you almost killed Michael.” You replied.

“No.” Castiel interrupted. “We’re not putting this on Jack.” He said and you huffed. They really didn’t give the kid enough credit.

“Maybe.” Jack said nodding his head as he ignored Castiel’s protest and everyone turned to look at him. “But that was when I had my grace. I can feel it growing back, but it’s going very slowly.”

_I need some distraction  
_ _Oh beautiful release  
_ _Memory seeps from my veins_

“What about trapping him like he did to Lucifer back in the day?” Ketch said. This was the first time he said anything since you all sat around the map table to discuss the subject. Even though he was a very strategic man, you knew he was more interested in jumping into action. Whatever plan you came up with, you knew he would follow through, but for now you could only imagine he found all this chatter incredibly boring. Still, he stuck around and offered his help, and now he was pitching in. To be entirely honest, you were glad he was there, it made you feel somewhat safe.

“You mean the cage.” Castiel said.

“I am NOT putting my brother there!” Sam quickly said.

“I don’t mean putting Dean in the cage.” Ketch quickly yet quietly defended himself. “I’m just suggesting the cage as an alternative to getting rid of Michael. You do the spell, Dean says no, pushes Michael out and whatever vessel he chooses goes to the cage. Sounds unfair for the poor soul he chooses but maybe we can use his previous vessel… He’s already comatose, and the grace that kept him alive was extracted already.” He concluded.

“Even if that was possible, the cage isn’t what it used to be. Rowena tampered it, corrupted it somehow to set Lucifer free back in the day when we were trying to fight the Darkness.” Castiel explained. “We would need Rowena to go back and fix it.”

Sam scoffed.

“Yeah, and that’s not happening.” He said. “Even if we could use the cage, we have no way of putting Michael in it.”

“Let’s start by doing research.” You suggested. “Maybe we can find the right spell to put Michael down for a moment so Dean can expel him, or maybe we can even find a spell to cast Michael out ourselves… And if we don’t, then we’ll find another solution and come up with another plan as soon as we get the right tools.” You concluded, saying what everyone in the room was thinking.

“Alright.” Sam said with a sight before pushing a ridiculously tall tower of books to the center of the table. “Let’s begin.” He said and you groaned.

Four days later and you all met dead ends. You had Kevin’s notes with the spell to put Michael down for a moment, the same spell that caused Gadreel to kill him, besides Metraton’s command. But so far you had no idea if it would work, and you still didn’t know how to stop Michael for good.

Castiel tunned into angel radio and listened carefully. Michael had yet to find the gate to heaven. He was the only angel on Earth besides Castiel, the rest were in heaven, keeping the place up, and hidding in fear of what Michael would do if he found the gate. There was a lot of speculation surrounding what Michael’s next move would be. To purge Earth from sin he needed an army of angels. No one knew for sure if he would be able to make more angels. The existing angels knew they would either join his side or be used for their grace… Whatever was the outcome, it wasn’t a pretty picture. He needed to be stopped, and soon.

_Let me be empty  
_ _Oh, and weightless and maybe  
_ _I'll find some peace tonight_

You all went to bed feeling defeated once again, but you had faith you would come up with the solution.

You crawled under the covers of your bed and snuggled your pillow, but you didn’t fall asleep right away. Instead you waited for him, and you didn’t have to wait long.

_In the arms of the angel  
_ _Fly away from here  
_ _From this dark cold hotel room  
_ _And the endlessness that you fear  
_ _You are pulled from the wreckage  
_ _Of your silent reverie  
_ _You're in the arms of the angel  
_ _May you find some comfort here_

You heard your door open and close again before hearing muffled footsteps and felt the bed dipping behind him. You hummed in delight when you felt Ketch wrap his arms around you and spooned you.

Every night for the past few days Ketch would wait for everyone to go to sleep before sneaking into your room. There wasn’t an actual need for him to sneak in, he just liked it that way. Maybe he liked having his own room, so he could have some private space, and you didn’t mind, you liked having your room too, as long as your bed was the only one he shared.

Once you told him that Mary knew about your relationship, you agreed that there was no need to keep it a secret. You didn’t announce it in a very public way, but you weren’t very secretive either. Sam walked on you two one morning in the kitchen, while you made breakfast with Ketch’s arms wrapped around your waist from behind. Sam freaked out a little and acted awkward the entire time, but eventually he got used to.

Bobby’s luck was worse. He walked on the two of you making out like horny teenagers in the laundry room. He called you ‘idjits’ and walked back out. Still nothing compared to Castiel’s reaction. The poor angel was so incredibly confused when he saw Ketch wrap his arm around your shoulders and kiss your head while you did research that it took you way too long to explain.

You should’ve been confused about Ketch’s actions too, since he wasn’t much of a public display kind of guy, but something told you that Arthur Ketch wanted everyone at the bunker to know that you belonged to him.

Now, having him wrapped around you brought you some comfort you were still getting used to. Only a minute later you rolled over so you could snuggle into his chest.  You felt him press his lips against your forehead lovingly and sigh.

“You’re worried.” He whispered.

“You’re getting good at this relationship thing.” You commented, which was true. In only a few days he had changed so much, for the better. He was attentive, sweet, supportive and affectionate. Granted, most of those things were while you two were alone, but it still counted.

“And you’re changing the subject.” He said.

You were about to comment again on how good he got at reading you, but you would only be proving his point right.

“I am.” You said with a sigh. “What if we can’t save Dean? Or worse, what if we can’t save the world from Michael? You saw what he did to the other world…” You whimpered. “He turned it into the apocalypse world that Sam and Dean fought so hard to prevent here.”

Ketch wrapped his arms tighter around you and rubbed your back soothingly.

“That won’t happen. We’ll save Dean.” He assured you. “If there’s one thing I learned while working with the Men of Letters is that the Winchesters are hard to kill. Nothing really ever stops him. And I’m sure Sam won’t stop until Dean is back.” He concluded. It was supposed to comfort you, but it only made you feel worse.

Sam and Dean sacrificed so much over the years. They were selected to do things they didn’t ask to do. One of them even killed Hitler AND the devil… The guy deserved heaven on Earth! But that wasn’t going to happen, clearly. They just couldn’t catch a break.

You stayed awake as you wondered why. Why was all their responsibility? Why were they the ones that had to save the world? That was an awful lot of responsibility for only two men!

It was midnight when a plan started to form in your head. It was stupid, really, but you needed to bring Dean back to the bunker, to make him safe. If there was a snowball chance to beat Michael, Dean would be the one to do it, and you needed him here.

It was 2am when you looked at the man sleeping beside you and questioned your sanity. You had a good thing going here. You were happy, or as happy as you could be given the circumstances, with Ketch by your side.

Would you really put that in danger?

And then you realized something. You couldn’t put your own happiness over your friends’ safety. It just wasn’t something in you. Besides, there wouldn’t be a relationship with Ketch at all if Michael managed to end the world.

You sighed and caressed Ketch’s face as lightly and lovingly as you could, not wanting to wake him up.

You loved him. And you were leaving him.

You were going to trap Michael all on your own because Dean-Fucking-Winchester deserved better.

It was 3am when you got up from the bed, decided and desperate to save Dean. You walked to the dungeon and turned the lights on. As you looked around you couldn’t help but shudder. It was so quiet, it made you uncomfortable.

Then you started taking measures and grabbed some things from the shelves, like wires and duct tape and even a paint spray that you would usually use to draw a devil’s trap.

Being a skilled hunter also meant to be able to set traps or make bombs. You knew about electricity, mechanics and physics, most things taught to you by the Winchesters. They were like freaking MacGyver!

You sat down on the cold hard floor and started working on the trap. You should’ve felt like Kevin McAllister in Home Alone, if it wasn’t because you knew this wouldn’t end in a comedic way. You were very much aware that this was a death sentence, whether this worked or not.

It was 6am when you returned to bed. You were tired and cold and you knew you would probably catch only a few hours of sleep. But as you climbed back under the covers Ketch rolled on the bed and wrapped his arms around you and suddenly everything felt alright.

“Where were you?” He asked sleepily, his nose nuzzling your hair.

“Midnight snack. I was hungry.” You lied and you felt terrible right away. But he was asleep already. You sighed and rested your head against his chest, falling asleep to the sweet and steady sound of his heart.

_And the storm keeps on twisting  
_ _You keep on building the lie  
_ _That you make up for all that you lack_

The next day you did something you hadn’t done in a long time… You went to church.

You were honestly terrified you would burst into flames the second you stepped in. After all, you called angels “dicks” –except for Castiel… most times-, you pretended to be a nun once to work a case and, oh yeah, you punched God in the face… Twice… to be fair, Chuck had it coming.

But as you walked by the wooden benches and looked at the colorful windows you felt at peace. Scared as hell for what you were about to do, but at peace never the less.

You quietly stepped into the confessional booth and sat down awkwardly as you waited. The little window opened suddenly, making you jump on the booth and sit straight.

“What brings you by, my child?” The priest asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” You said with a sigh. “Basically… I’m looking for some, um… spiritual cleanse, if you will.” You continued. “I should start by saying that I have a weird life style. Due to my job I lie about myself a lot, I go undercover…”

“Like some sort of detective or agent?” The priest asked and you could swear he sounded curious.

“Yeah, something like that. And I get to save lives, but it doesn’t feel very honest.”

“I see.” He commented.

“And right now I’m about to…” You stopped to think about the right words. “…let’s say, go on a mission… a very dangerous one. It could be my last one.” You said tiredly. “And I’d like to be ready if that’s the case.”

“Have faith, my child. If you’re really helping people, God will help you.” He said.

You tried not to groan. God was probably blogging about some kittens, he didn’t give a damn.

“I always tell people to fight for their lives, but that’s because most people that come here with a confession like yours are the ones who have given up on life.” The priest said. “Your case is special. For what you tell me, this is very important, important enough for you to risk your life.”

“It is.” You said sadly. “A matter of life and death for so many other people.” The entire world, actually.

“But you don’t want to die.” He observed.

Ketch’s face suddenly appeared in your head and you chocked a sob. You finally had something good going on, something you wanted to live for.

“No, I don’t, and that makes me feel incredibly selfish.” You replied.

“It’s part of human nature. It’s one of God’s ways to test us. Once you know what the right path is, you must resist the temptation to stray away.”

He was a freaking fortune cookie. Now you remembered why you didn’t like churches.

“Oh, I know I’m not changing my mind now. I just want to do this right.” You said. “And seek for forgiveness.” And you meant it. But you didn’t mean just God’s forgiveness. You were about to turn your back on a person you loved to save another, and you doubted they would ever forgive you.

“Tell me your sins.” He said.

“I lied, I cursed… Don’t ask, but doe to my job I’ve done some not so respectable things at cemeteries.” You said shyly without getting into details. You heard him sigh.

“Carry on…”

“I also indulged in some not so honorable activities, such as heavy drinking and premarital sex.” You added, although you didn’t regret that last one, you thought you would throw it in and of course you smiled a little when the priest cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I… I know what it’s like to be young.” He said, which made you smile more.

“Do you know what is like to be in love?” You asked.

“I do. It was before I heard the calling.” He explained, meaning before he decided to be a priest. You knew he wasn’t the only one.

“I’m afraid the man that I love will hate me for doing this… and I won’t be here to make things right.” And for the first time you felt like you were actually baring your soul to the priest.

“If he loves you like you love him, he will.” He said.

“I hope so…” You said with a sigh. “I think I’m ready.”

“I give you the absolution, my child. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, go in peace.” He said as you made the sign of the cross. “Give the thanks to the Lord for he is good.” He concluded and you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah… Thanks.” You said before leaving the booth. God might not be that great, but talking to the priest did make you feel better, which was what you were hoping for.

-

At first you thought you should stay away from everyone that day, particularly Ketch, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to keep your emotions at bay. But then you realized you shouldn’t leave without a little goodbye.

One by one, you shared a small but meaningful moment with everyone you loved. You reassured Sam that Dean would be back soon and safely. You told Bobby you were glad he was there, even if he wasn’t the Bobby you first knew, and shared some good memories you had with him. You comforted Castiel, seeing he was very worried for Dean, and assured him he was a good friend. You even watched a Disney movie with Jack and watched as his face lit up during certain scenes.

And finally, Ketch…

That night you paced around the room while you waited for him. This was a goodbye, but there was no way he could know it.

When he walked in, he was surprised to see your light on and you out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Damn him for knowing you so well!

You just smiled softly and shook your head.

“I was starting to get impatient.” You replied while walking towards him. Without a warning you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Ketch instantly responded by wrapping his arms around you and kissing you back. If this was your last night on Earth, you wanted to go with a bang. Quite literally.

Slow but surely you started pushing Ketch towards the bed while your hands worked to take his clothes off. He did the same with you until you both dropped on the bed with your limbs tangled and without breaking the kiss.

You sighed contently against his lips while your hand traveled down to his cock. You stroked him over the fabric of his underwear, gaining his small yet sexy moans. You wanted to savor your time with him and he didn’t seem to be in a rush, as he only held you and kissed you, letting you decide on the pace. It was like he knew what you needed. Tonight all you needed was his loving touch and full attention and he was willing to give them to you.

You also decided you wanted to be on top. Ketch didn’t complain when you climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. With the rest of your clothes entirely gone, you rocked your hips and felt his skin against yours, which made you tremble and moan. Sitting up straight, you took his cock and stroked it a few more times before guiding inside you. You both sighed and relished on the feeling of your flesh meeting.

Ketch’s hands ran up your thighs before venturing up your torso and caressing your breasts. You hummed and arched your back, bringing your chest closer to his hands while moving in a slow pace.

This would be the last time you could be this close to him. You would give anything to make this moment last forever, but you also knew you would give your life to keep him and everyone you loved safe.

Your eyes shut tight, as you tried to fight away the tears, worried that you might freak him out and ruin the moment. But then you felt his hand cupping your cheek, making you open your eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said softly as he sat up on the bed and held you tight against his chest. You took a shaky breath and kissed him, your movement never stopping despite the grip. When you pulled back to breath, he moved to kiss your neck and jaw.

Being in his arms felt so precious, you couldn’t believe you were giving up all of this. Eventually you couldn’t hold it any longer and you let out a sob. He looked up at you, his hand resting on the back of your neck, forcing you to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a frown.

You shook your head and rested it against his.

“You make me so happy.” You said, wanting him to believe those were tears of joy. In all honesty, you were very thankful for these moments with him, so you weren’t lying. Ketch held you tighter and kept kissing your as you rode him.

“You make me happy too.” He whispered after a moment. It felt like a small yet powerful confession, meant to be said only in the dark.

Soon you both came and it wasn’t loud or passionate like usual. It was slow and sweet, and you finally understood the meaning of “making love”.

Ketch fell asleep shortly after that, but you stayed awake, wanting to enjoy this moment a little bit longer. You watched him sleep before you forced yourself to leave his side, which took all the strength you had in you.

After quickly throwing some clothes on, as quietly as you could, you let the room and made your way to the dungeon.

_It don't make no difference  
_ _Escaping one last time  
_ _It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
_ _This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

A jar of holy oil waited for you since you hid it there in the morning. You drew a circle with it on the floor before hiding it again. Then you stood in a corner, looked around to make sure everything was set and then puffed out your chest.

“Here goes nothing…” You said and started summoning Michael. "Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh…”

Suddenly the lightbulbs exploded as the archangel made his entrance. The emergency light lit up and you looked up to see Michael there, standing under the now dim light looking unimpressed. Even though Dean’s body stood in front of you, you could tell that wasn’t your friend. The air of arrogance he had around him as he gave you a cold look told you this was one hundred percent Michael.

Also… what the fuck was he wearing? Dean would hate it!

“This better be good.” He said annoyed. He probably expected more if the Winchester gang was ever to try and stop him. Instead he found you, alone, your hair looking like a mess…

“I thought I should give you a fair warning, since I care for your vessel so much and I wouldn’t want you to get him hurt…” You started. This peaked his attention.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Not only you’re an archangel but you vessel is a man hated by many demons. There’s a price on your head and word on the street is that you can’t find your way to heaven, so you’re stuck down here with us, unable to hide yourself forever.” You said in a taunting voice. This made Michael tense, he didn’t like that you knew about him not being able to find heaven.

“So what? I’m not worried about some demons, they’re no match for me.” He said.

“You can’t be killed, that is true.” You said with a shrug. “But they can torture you. Your brother Gabriel- well, the Gabriel from our world, was trapped and tortured by a prince of hell for years. Apparently Asmodeus has a liking for archangel’s grace. Even archangels have a breaking point.” Asmodeus might be dead, but Michael didn’t need to know that.

“That’s why he was so weak.” Michael said as he remembered his fight with Gabriel and the moment he killed his brother.

You nodded. Gabriel’s death was unfair, but there was no time for you to dwell on it that moment.

“Not to mention demons are planning on throwing you inside Lucifer’s cage.” You commented.

“That’s impossible.” He scoffed.

“Really? Because that’s where our Michael is right now. We put him there when our apocalypse happened.” You said in a sassy tone. “Listen, Mike… can I call you Mike?” You asked, which totally threw him off. You had this cool demeanor that he hadn’t seen on anyone before. “I’ll be honest with you, we all care about Dean a lot and would love to see him survive this, but we also know him very well and we knew he wouldn’t want to see the world burn. So whether we throw you to the hellhounds or into the cage, we know he’ll be cool with it.”

“You’re making me waste your time.” He said annoyed and you knew he would disappear in a blink of an eye.

“We have your grace!” You suddenly said. Michael looked at you and tilted his head.

“What did you just say?” He asked slowly.

“You left some of your grace in your previous vessel.” You explained. “And right now we’re looking for a buyer.” You said with a smirk. You were scared shitless at the moment, but you wouldn’t let it show. “Whoever bids the highest gets your grace and they can do whatever they want with it… use it to locate you, make themselves stronger or maybe even use it to put a spell on you…” You added with a shrug.

“Give it to me.” He demanded as he stepped towards you. You raised your hands and stepped back.

“I don’t have it with me right now! It’s in a safe box somewhere in this bunker.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” He asked.

“Because I’m willing to negotiate.” You answered with a shrug. “You leave Dean’s body and we’ll give you your grace back. If you don’t… well, we’ll let the demons decide what to do with you.”

“And what do you expect me to do? Move around without a vessel? Do you know how long it can take me before I find another one?”

“Hell! For all I care I could be your vessel!” You said nonchalantly. This seemed to gain his interest.

“Is that so? And why should I leave my sword for you?” He asked with disdain.

“Well for starters, do you even know Dean Winchester?... I know you want to purge this world from sin and, well, Dean isn’t exactly a monk.” You replied… which wasn’t a lie. “I, on the other hand, am clean of sin, I got my confession right this morning.” You added proudly. “Plus, the demons have no beef with me, or at least not as bad as they do with Dean. They want to torture you while you’re in Dean’s meat suit, but if you’re wearing me instead they’ll lose interest pretty quickly.” You concluded.

“So you would say yes to me, just to save your friend?” He asked suspicious.

You simply smiled and nodded.

“Dean Winchester is my friend, he’s like a brother to me and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, not even taking this burden from him. This might surprise you, but some of us aren’t as bad as you think.”

He took a few steps around the room before turning to you.

“You got a deal. I leave Dean and I take my grace.” He said.

You nodded your head.

“Alright…” The moment finally came. You took a deep breath and lifted your chin high in pride. “Yes.” You said to Michael.

The archangel closed his eyes and you watched as a bright white light started to envelope him.

You couldn’t believe it all worked out so well. The night wasn’t over yet, but this was a lot of progress.

As the light got too bright for you to handle, you shielded your eyes with your arm and soon you started to feel yourself being surrounded by heat. The heat moved inside you, as it slipped under your skin, and you started to lose consciousness.

The next time you opened your eyes, they weren’t truly your eyes anymore. Michael was in possession of your body. Dean laid on the floor, having dropped after Michael left him. He groaned as he started to wake up slowly and feeling very weak.

“Y/N?” He asked.

Michael walked to him and knelt down.

“I’m sorry old friend, but I have the feeling we’ll see each other again.” He said with a smirk. Your face never looked so wicked before. “You all seem so eager to sacrifice yourself for each other. You did it once, you’ll do it again.” He said before opening the coat Dean was wearing to remove the archangel blade from its pocket. “Don’t move, I need to collect my grace, and that includes the one inside you.” He said before getting up again.

“Y/N… no…” Dean lamented.

Michael already knew where his grace was, having inspected your memories for it and the syringes. But as he turned to leave he walked right into the wire. The trap was activated by the movement, opening a lighter and firing the paint spray right into the flame. Michael watched as the flame touched the ground and lit the holy oil.

“No… NO!” He yelled and stepped back, the fire circling him and trapping him. He was fucked “NO!” He yelled again, this time with such force it sent a wave around him and the alarm was fired. The lights turned red and the alarm rang loudly through the entire bunker.

It didn’t take long before the others rushed in. Sam’s eyes landed on you first and then on his brother with a confused look.

“Sammy.” Dean called out.

“Dean?!” Sam rushed to help Dean get up. “Is it really you? What happened?”

“Yeah…” Dean said before turning to look at you. Sam did the same and gasped as he realized what was going on. Ketch ran inside the dungeon in that moment and stopped in his tracks as he saw you standing in the circle of fire.

“Is-Is that…?” Sam stuttered.

“Michael.” Dean finished. “Y/N outsmarted him.” He said proudly and yet heartbroken.

“Let me out.” Michael demanded through clenched teeth.

Sam went to move, but Dean stopped him.

“No.” He said.

“No?” Sam asked. “He’s using Y/N!” He yelled.

“And there’s nothing he can do!” Dean yelled back. “Y/N had a plan… this is what she wanted.”

“You’re not leaving her to rot in there!” Ketch suddenly roared before looking at Michael. “Y/N?” He called out softly, wanting to know if you were still there, with him.

 Had you been conscious your heart would’ve stop. The heartbreak he felt was evident in his eyes.

“Put the fire down! Let me out!” Michael said again and Ketch knew his sweet Y/N was gone.

“Oh Y/N… how could you?” Ketch asked.

_In the arms of the angel  
_ _Fly away from here  
_ _From this dark cold hotel room  
_ _And the endlessness that you fear  
_ _You are pulled from the wreckage  
_ _Of your silent reverie  
_ _You're in the arms of the angel  
_ _May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel  
_ _May you find some comfort here_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Desperate, Ketch uses an old resource to contact Y/N. She found a way to get rid of Michael for good, but it comes with a very high price.

AN: This isn’t the last chapter, so please keep that in mind!!

Warning: Mayor character death, mature language.

 

In the days following your actions to trap Michael, the bunker felt like there was a shadow casted over it. Michael paced inside the trap like a caged lion, demanding to be freed. Everyone else worked twice as hard to find a way to expel Michael out of your body and a way to kill him, but so far they came up with nothing. Dean recovered quickly enough to take charge of the situation. Now that Michael had you under his power, this felt very personal to him.

But they were running out of time.

Unable to go to heaven and wearing a vessel that wasn’t his true sword, Michael’s grace was starting to take a toll on you. Eventually you wouldn’t be able to contain him, killing you entirely and leaving only your broken body for Michael to wear until he had another vessel. Your body was starting to decay and the wounds forming on your skin started to worry everyone around you.

Especially Ketch.

Arthur Ketch was a man of very few words, but he didn’t need words for everyone to know how much this upset him: he tore his room apart in rage and despair.  Dean was very confused at first, since he missed the subtle declarations of love.

After that Ketch stayed in your room most of the time, coming out only to eat and find more books for the research. Most days he also stayed away from the dungeon, not wanting to see your beautiful face marked by Michael’s use, and he couldn’t bear to look at you and be stared back at with cold eyes…

But some nights your side of the bed was too empty and felt too cold for him to handle. That night was one of those nights, and as the temptation grew too much, Ketch got up and went to the dungeon.

He didn’t know what to expect, he just knew he needed to see you. There he found you sitting on the floor with your knees up and your head tucked between your arms.

“Michael?” He called softly. Your head snapped and you quickly got up.

“Ketch!” You moved as close as you could without stepping on the fire. The flames lit up your face and Ketch saw the evidence of Michael’s effect on your face. “Thank God! Please! You have to get me out of here!” you begged and Ketch frowned.

“Y/N?... What happened to Michael?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I think he’s gone, but I still can’t jump through the fire.” You said. “Please turn it off, please.” You begged again.

Ketch turned to go and find a fire extinguisher when he suddenly realized something. He stopped and turned around slowly.

“Y/N wouldn’t go through the trouble of getting herself possessed and then trapped just to beg her way out…” He narrowed his eyes and then hissed “Michael.”

Your posture and face changed entirely as Michael dropped the act.

“Clever.” Michael said as started pacing around inside the trap. “I knew how good you were by just looking through her memories, but I was hoping you would throw all that out the window for her. I guess you’re not that interested in her…” He said with a shrug.

Ketch regretted going to the dungeon so much. He hated seeing you and hearing you talk like this. Just with his mere presence, Michael made you look and feel like an entirely different person.

“You’re wrong.” Ketch replied through gritted teeth.

“Is that so?” Michael asked challenging.

“Yes. And I would like to speak to Y/N now.” Ketch said and then added a shy “Please.”

Michael scoffed and shook his head.

“Oh, I’m sorry. She can’t come over the phone, try again later.” Michael replied sarcastically. Ketch tensed up.

“Why? What have you done to her?” He asked as the worst possible thoughts and worries came to him.

“Calm down, will you?.” Michael said. “I put her to sleep, that’s all.”

“Sleep?” Ketch repeated and the arch angel nodded his head.

“It was that or snap her neck and wear a dead meat suit.” Michael replied. “It keeps her quiet and alive, she’s probably dreaming of something too boring for me to care… But I will tell you this…” He leaned closer and the flames went higher, stopping him from getting any closer to the human. “She won’t last long.” He promised with a wicked voice.

Unable to keep this conversation, Ketch rushed out of the dungeon and went back to your room.

“She’s asleep, that’s good… she’s asleep…” He reassured him and then a thought occurred to him on his way to the room. “She’s dreaming…”

He quickly changed his direction and rushed a different room, a room where he knew Men of Letters and the Winchesters kept everything needed for spells. After a few minutes of search, he found what he was looking for: African dream root. He took the jar and ran to the kitchen to prepare it.

“Hang on, Y/N. I’m coming…”

-

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

 

The steaming cup looked quite nauseating, especially after Ketch added one or two hairs of yours to make the spell work. But as he sat on the edge of the bed, there was no hesitation or a doubt in his mind. He quickly downed the tea and waited for it to act.

Only seconds later he noticed the light in the room go dim and the temperature change.

Suddenly there were footsteps stomping down the hall in a fast, frantic pace. He quickly got up and stepped out of the room to see what was happening. To his surprise, he found you. You looked around confused before your eyes laid on him.

“Arthur?” You ran to him and threw your arms around his neck. He quickly did the same around your waist, holding you tight. “Thank God.”

“Y/N? What’s happening?” He asked.

“We’re trapped! I’ve been trying to get out of the bunker for days but the exits are shut down.” You explained stepping back and looking at him. “I thought I was all alone.”

The look in Ketch’s eyes softened.

“It’s alright, darling.” He whispered before pulling you close again. “It’s just a dream, you’re not trapped here, not really.” But something told him this dream was just a representation of your current situation. You did feel trap, and so did he. Everyone at the bunker did.

“A dream?” You looked up at him confused. “But you feel so real.”

 

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Ketch smiled and pressed his lips against your forehead. Indeed this felt real. He let his hands roam your body and caress you lightly before tightening his grip and pressing you against his chest.

“That’s because I’m really here. I’m inside your dream.”

You took a moment before you spoke again.

“Dream root?”

“Dream root.” He replied and you smiled.

“Smart.” You said simply before looking up at him again and tilting your head to a side. “Last thing I remember is Dean… well, Michael. I was talking to Michael, and…” You said confused.

“And you said yes to him. He’s in possession of your body. That’s why I’m here, this was the only way to talk to you.” Ketch said.

“You must be angry…” You commented shyly.

“I’m furious, Y/N,” He corrected. “How could you do this? And all by yourself? You should’ve said something!”

You looked down to your hands as you played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m sorry… Actually, no, I’m not sorry at all for getting Michael out of Dean.” You said. “But I am sorry that you had to find out the way you did… Sam and Dean gave up so many things, lost so many people to stop the apocalypse, I couldn’t let it happen all over again.”

“But… why you?” He asked.

“You have no idea how many times Dean has saved my life. And Sam too! I thought we would have a better chance at defeating Michael with Dean back on our side, and I think it was time I took one for the team.” You said and heard Ketch sigh heavily.

“But now you’re in real danger.” Ketch said. “We’re trying to come out with a way to kill Michael or put him in the cage without harming you or losing you, and we’re only meeting dead ends.” He continued and you could tell he was starting to get desperate. “Your body can’t contain Michael much longer, you’re not his true vessel.”

“He’s going to kill me.” You concluded.

“We still have time, and we won’t let it happen. But we might have to put the holy fire down and let him go.” He said and you quickly shook your head.

“Then all of this would’ve been for nothing. Even with Dean back, our chances against Michael are low if he’s off to make more angels or start another apocalypse.”

“Then you need to push him out. Maybe you’ll buy us some time while he looks for another vessel.” Ketch pushed and shook his head. “I’m not giving up on you.”

The sincerity in his words melted your heart. Your hand stretched out and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“God, I miss you.” You whispered and you knew this was something he needed to hear. His face softened and his shoulders dropped.

“I miss you too, Y/N. So bloody much.” He pulled you in for a deep, desperate kiss. Whether this was a dream or not, it felt a hundred percent real.

 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

As the kiss went on, fueled by the hunger for contact and the longing, it started to heat up. You ranked your nails across his nape and he held you impossible close. But when you felt Ketch tugging your shirt, you stopped him.

“We can’t.” You said with regret. “Michael could be watching.” You added when you saw the expression of confusion on Ketch’s face.

The poor man, as if he wasn’t frustrated enough. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“What should we do, then?” He asked. It was clear that he wasn’t ready to wake up and leave you again. You smiled softly and nuzzled his nose.

“We’re in a dream, right? And we’re not really trapped here… Maybe we can go somewhere else?” You suggested.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked and you shrugged.

“You’re the one who drank the power juice… take me somewhere you know… somewhere you love.” You told him.

Ketch nodded his head slightly and frowned.

“I’ll do my best.” He said before closing his eyes and thinking really hard. You did the same and waited to be out of the bunker.

 

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

 

The next time you opened your eyes you found yourself in an open field. It was night time but the sky was almost entirely lit up by thousands of stars.

“Oh wow…” You said in awe as you stepped away and looked up. “Where are we?”

“Outside London, a few miles away from Kendricks, I suppose.” Ketch said. “This is from a memory of mine…”

You turned around to look at him in shock.

“Really?” You found this revelation incredibly moving. He was sharing with you something from his past. “I like it.” You then added softly. Ketch simply smiled and offered you his hand. You took it and he lead you to a clearing where he suggested you two could sit down.  You, being you, just flopped on the ground and looked up at the stars. Ketch chuckled and followed your lead, laying next to you.

“I can’t remember the last time I went stargazing.” You commented.

“We shall make it a tradition and do it often.” He said. It was such a sweet promise, but it saddened you to think that maybe it would never happen.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” You said reaching down to take his hand. He smiled and interlocked fingers with you.

“Thank you for reminding me of a happier time.” He replied, which made you smile.

“Remember this.” You told him and then turned on your side so you were facing him. He did the same and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I will treasure this even if it happened during such bad circumstances.” He promised. You smiled again, this time sadly, and raised your hand to caress his cheek.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” You confessed. Ketch started at you for a moment before sighing.

“I still believe I don’t deserve you.” He said before rolling on his back again and looking away.

“You do. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” You said, earning a confused look from him.

“What are you talking about?” He asked but you just shook your head and sighed.

“When you wake up, I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell Sam and Dean to do the spell, the one Dean tried to use when Gadreel was possessing Sam. Could you do that for me?” You requested and Ketch nodded.

“Anything for you.”

“Good.” You said before leaning to kiss him. “Thank you.” You added, but there was so much more behind those words that he could imagine. “I need you to wake up now.”

“Just a moment.” Ketch begged as he pulled you closer. Of course you didn’t put up a fight, wanting to enjoy this moment with him. You wanted to tell him so many things, like the fact that you loved him. But you weren’t ready, it was too soon, and even if it wasn’t, this wasn’t the right time because you knew this would only hurt him more in time.

Eventually you had to say goodbye. You kissed each other like it would be the last time, and for all you knew, it could be.

“We’ll fix this.” Ketch promised with his forehead pressed against yours.

“I know.” You said. “I know we’ll defeat Michael. Now go.” You added.

“I’m coming for you.” He said before he suddenly disappeared. You looked around the empty field. Now it was just a matter of time.

 

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_

_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_

_You'll dream, dream a little of me_

 

Ketch woke up startled and looked at the clock. It was past 9 am, how long had he been dreaming with you? He didn’t know.

He rushed down the hall to the war room where everyone was already doing research.

“Well, about time Sleeping Beauty.” Dean said before sipping his coffee.

“We need to do the spell.” Ketch said without explanation. “Y/N wants to talk to us.” Everyone looked at him confused.

“She wants to talk to us?” Sam asked.

“Yes, now let’s get going, come on!” He said.

“Whoa, calm down!” Dean said. “What do you mean she wants to talk to us? How do you know?”

“She told me in a dream. I used dream root.” Ketch finally explained defeated. “I think she has a plan, now will you do it or not? What are we waiting for?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise.

“Fine, let’s do it.” Dean said.

-

Michael watched curiously as he saw everyone enter the dungeon and Castiel started drawing a sigil on the wall.

“Really? That’s your plan?” The arch angel asked annoyed. “You know, even if she tries to expel me, I won’t be able to with the holy fire around me. You have to put it down.” He said. No one fell for it, doubting Michael would just wait patiently around while they did the spell. And with one silent look they all agreed to keep the fire on. Michael picked up on this and rolled his eyes. “Oh, believe me, if I could drop this useless, stupid vessel already I would.”

Dean stepped closer to stand right in front of you and gave Michael a deadly look.

“One of these days, I swear I’ll stab you in the face.” He promised and Michael smirked.

“I bet you hope I’ll be wearing some other meat suit then.” He hissed back.

“It’s done.”Castiel announced. Everyone went silent as he chanted the spell. The sigil lit up and so did your eyes.

Once the light was gone, you stood there. It was all you.

“Y/N?” Ketch called out.

You looked down to your hands as you came to the realization you were conscious again.

“Yeah, it’s me.” You said and looked up to see him smile with relief.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Dean said.

“I think I found a loop.” You started and then took the arch angel blade Michael had with him. “It takes an arch angel to kill an arch angel. Right?” The air in the room changed as everyone realized where this was going. “The only one that can kill Michael, is himself.”

“Don’t.” Ketch suddenly said. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

You were afraid to come face to face with his anger, but eventually you looked up.

“I’m sorry.” You said softly while gripping the blade tight.

“There’s gotta be another way, just give us time to find it.” Sam tried to reason with you.

“What could we possibly do? Put him in the cage? Some vessel will pay the prize, it was bad enough we left Adam there, you want to do that to someone else?” You said and shook your head. “And if we let him go, he’ll start another apocalypse. He knows where the gate to heaven is now, I know he looked for it in my memories. We have to kill him. _I_ have to kill him.”

“I’m begging you.” Ketch stepped closer to the trap and the look in his eyes made yours tear up. “Please don’t do this. I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” He said. His words filled you with both indescribable joy and crippling heartache, making you sob.

“I love you too.” You said and for a moment there you saw him smile. “That’s why I can’t let Michael end this world…. I’m sorry.” With a simple flick of your wrist, you turned the blade towards you and pushed it through your abdomen.

“NO!” Ketch yelled as he tried to get through the fiery ring. Castiel stopped him and they all watched you lit up with Michael’s grace.

You screamed in pain as the arch angel died inside you. The grace seemed to explode from within you and pushed everyone else in the room away from you. They covered themselves or their eyes for protection and when they looked back at you Michael was dead… and so were you.

Everyone stepped closer to you and saw Michael’s wings burnt down on the floor around you.

Ketch rushed to your side and dropped on his knees.

“Y/N? Y/N come on, please wake you, darling…” He said taking arch angel blade from you and lifting your body a little bit. He turned to Castiel with a desperate look in his eyes. “Heal her, please!”

The angel looked down.

“I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry.”

Ketch pressed you more against his chest, not caring for the blood staining his suit, and he cried your death.

“Oh Y/N, you stupid…” Dean started but he couldn’t finish the sentence.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

 

Everyone at the bunker was in silence, still not over the initial shock. You killed Michael, killing yourself in the process. Sam was sitting by the table in the war room while Dean paced around with a glass of scotch in his hand.

“How the hell did we get here?” The eldest one said before rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Sam simply shook his head, not knowing what to say.

When Ketch appeared in the room both brothers looked at him worriedly.

“I just laid her on her bed.” He said as he headed to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. After you died, he didn’t let anyone touch you, decide to pick you up and carry you to your bedroom.

“Cas went to get Michael’s grace.” Dean commented. “See if he can bust himself up enough to bring her back.”

“Good.” Ketch said simply before sipping his drink. “Speak of the devil…” added as he saw the angel walk in followed by Jack.

“We have a problem.” Castiel announced.

“Do not test me, Halo.” Ketch said already mad. He was getting you back one way or another.

Castiel looked down awkwardly before turning to the brothers.

“Michael’s grace is gone.” He said holding up the empty vial.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Michael’s grace was the safest bet to bring you back.

“What do you mean it’s gone? What happened to it?” Sam asked as he got up from his chair.

“My best guess is that the moment Michael died, all his grace died with him.” Castiel explained.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed.

“What about you? Can you do it?” Ketch asked Jack. The young nephilim looked down and shook his head.

“Lucifer stole my grace and I haven’t recovered yet. Even if I did, I don’t know how to do it.” He said shyly.

Ketch looked around the room, desperation clear in his eyes.

“So what are we supposed to do? Leave her to rot?” He said before turning back to Castiel and Jack. “What’s the point of your kind? You were supposed to protect humans, no fuck this world up!” He roared.

“Woah, calm down.” Dean said. “We all want to bring Y/N back, alright? We’ll work on something.”

Ketch sighed and shook his head.

“You’re all useless.” He said before walking away from the war room towards his bedroom.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

 

The room was still a mess. Ever since he trashed it out of anger he sated sleeping in your room. Call him cheesy, but it made him feel closer to you. Now he was back just for a few essentials, such as a box and a picture of himself. Then he moved to the room in the bunker with the supplies for spells and started looking for graveyard dirt.

“You’re selling your soul to bring her back.” He heard a voice say and turned around to find Dean standing by the door. He wasn’t asking, it was a statement, and he looked pissed.

“If the angels can’t help then maybe a demon can.” Ketch replied coldly as he picked up a jar with the dirt and shoved it inside his bag.

“You can’t do this. Y/N would hate for you to go to hell for her.” Dean said stepping in. Ketch sighed and shook his head, he didn’t have time for this.

“I’m certain I’m going to hell anyway, at least this way I’ll make it worth it.” He responded. Those words really moved Dean, he knew Ketch cared for you and he was willing to sentence his soul for eternal damnation just for you. He loved you too much.

And that’s exactly why he couldn’t let Ketch do this.

“She wouldn’t want to come back in that way, it would only make her miserable. We all want to bring her back, just give us time to find a way. Sam is trying to contact Rowena right this moment. She might be able to do a spell…” He tried reasoning with him, but Ketch wouldn’t have it.

“Rowena can’t bring back to life someone that is already dead, the spell must be done while the person is still alive.” Ketch said while he also grabbed a black cat’s bone and shoved it in the bag as well.

“Then we’ll find another way.” Dean insisted.

“And how long will it take, uh?... By then it might be too late and I’m not leaving here to rot. I’m still not giving up on her.” Ketch stated, making it clear that Dean hadn’t changed his mind as he made his way to the door.

“No one said you were.” Dean responded while getting his way and blocking the doorway.

“Get out of my way before I hurt you.” Ketch warned him.

“I can’t let you do this.” Dean insisted. “I’ll make sure you don’t.”

“Is that a threat?” the British man asked.

“Is a promise I’m making to Y/N.” Dean replied.

“Get the fuck out of my way.” Ketch insisted through gritted teeth.

“No.” Dean said firmly.

Ketch’s only response was to throw his fist to his face. Dean stumbled back due to the impact but as soon as he got back to his feet he threw a punch back.

The two men started fighting. Their fists collided on each other’s jaws, and as they pushed each other they hit the shelves with the jars and boxes.

Eventually Ketch managed to push Dean out of his way, leaving the Winchester bloody and weak on the floor.

“Don’t you understand?” Ketch asked feeling exasperated. “I told her I wasn’t giving up on her. I was supposed to protect her…” He said with a hurt expression. “I promised I would take her stargazing and now… now she’s gone, and I should’ve done something to stop her.” He shook his head, remembering the time he shared with you in your dream. “How did I not see this coming?... I failed to her.” He shook his head. “I’m not letting her stay dead any longer than needed.”

And with that, Ketch turned around to pick his bag and leave the room. But then he found Castiel standing on the door way, his arm already stretched out. The angel placed too fingers on his forehead and Ketch fell backwards as a deep slumber took over him.

“Couldn’t you do that sooner?” Dean complained.

“My apologies. I thought you could handle him on your own. I was wrong.” The angel sassed.

“Bite me, Cas.” Was Dean’s only reply.

-

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

When Ketch woke up a couple of hours later, he was handcuffed to the headboard. He looked up to see that he was in your room and Mary Winchester was keeping an eye on him.

“Welcome back.” She said. Ketch groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“I could easily open these.” He said shaking his wrist.

“I know, that’s why we made sure to hide everything that you could use to pick up the lock. We can’t let you sell your soul.” Mary explained from her chair.

“Why do you care?” He asked both annoyed and genuinely curious.

“Because Y/N would hate that, and she would hate us for letting you do it. She could even hate _you_ for putting this weight on her.” Mary said. Ketch’s stomach dropped at the idea of you being mad at him for selling his soul. He understood why you would feel such way, since he was mad at you for your own sacrifice. Mary then got up and walked closer to the bed. “I get why you want to do it. I did the same many years ago to save John, and you know what happened?... I damned my kids to grow as hunters. They are who they are because of that deal I made. Sam had demon blood inside him because of me.” She told him.

Ketch sat up on the bed the best he could and gave Mary a challenging look.

“And yet I bet you don’t regret making such deal.” He said, taking Mary by surprise. “You wouldn’t take it back, would you? Because it would mean letting John die.”

He had a point and Mary looked down.

“You’re right. But if John was alive today I’m not sure he would be happy with my decision. Ten years after the deal I died and he was left alone with two little boys… Do you want to do something like that to Y/N?” She asked. “She could even hate you, or blame herself for your soul going to hell.”

“At least she’ll be alive.” Ketch replied.

“She could die any day, working any case.” Mary pointed out.

“So you’re saying bringing her back wouldn’t be worth it?” Ketch asked and by the tone of his voice Mary knew he was getting angry.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. What I’m saying is give us more time to find a better way.” Mary requested. Ketch knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore, and all he could do was sit and wait. And that’s what he did, he leaned back against the headboard and waited.

After a moment Sam walked and Mary turned to him.

“So? What did you find?” She asked.

“We’re thinking a way to make Castiel’s grace get strong enough to revive Y/N. We need to work the details but it’s a start.”

Ketch watched silently as Sam moved closer to the headboard and opened the handcuff.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

 

They all walked back to the war room where Dean, Bobby, Castiel and Jack waited either sitting at the table or standing by it. Ketch systematically ignored the bruises on Dean’s face.

“What’s the plan?” Ketch asked. Everyone shared a look and Sam sat down next to Bobby.

“A few years ago Castiel sent Dean and I back in time because we needed to get ashes from a phoenix and we knew we would find one in 1861.” The youngest Winchester explained. “Cas was supposed to bring us back after 24 hours but he got wounded. So he used the fastest way he knew to recharge his grace, which is touching a human soul.”

Ketch looked around the room, both surprised and annoyed.

“That’s it? Sounds easy enough for an angel.” He said.

“Yeah well, first we need to find a soul.” Dean said.

“We’re thinking perhaps the Men of Letters have some sort of container for souls, like the one you had for demons that we used for Lucifer when he possessed the president.” Sam told Ketch. “We trapped several souls once to use against Amara but that was thanks to Rowena and we don’t think she’s willing to help us again. If we had some sort of container we could pick a soul from someone who’s dying, or maybe a ghost from a haunted place. We’ve done it before.”

Ketch frowned and took a moment to think.

“I don’t believe I have such tool. Even if the Men of Letters did have it, I wouldn’t have access to it anymore.” Ketch said. “Besides, it sounds like it would take too long.” He then turned to Castiel. “I’m already willing to give my soul for her, couldn’t you just take what you need?” He asked. The angel sighed.

“Souls are pure energy, but to touch one and take said energy equals draining the person who owns the soul.” Castiel explained. “The day I was wounded I requested Bobby’s permission to touch his soul and the outcome could’ve been terrible. I drained him and almost killed him, and I hardly touched his soul to do a simple spell. The amount of energy I would need from you could put you in a coma, maybe even kill you.” He said.

Although Ketch stayed silent for a moment, he didn’t even have to think about it. He just didn’t want to look like he was rushing.

“I’ll do it.” He concluded.

“Why?” Dean suddenly asked and everyone turned to look at him. He looked angry and disappointed. “Seriously, why? Didn’t you two date like two weeks before she was possessed by Michael?”

“Yes, but-“ Ketch started before Dean interrupted him.

“And why is it your sacrifice to make? Don’t you think we all want Y/N back? Don’t you think I feel responsible for her? She said yes to Michael just to get him out of me. It’s my fault.”

“But you’ve done enough already.” Ketch replied. “You might not see it that way, but to Y/N it was her turn to do something. She believed you’ve sacrificed enough already and wanted to take that burden from you. If you decide to do this and this kills you, she will never forgive herself.” He concluded.

“And how is it any different from you?” Dean pressed.

“Easy. Because I haven’t sacrificed anything the way you have. I never made a grand gesture. I didn’t know about her feelings for me until recently. I didn’t even take her out on a proper date.” He added. “But I do love her and I want her to live, even if it’s without me.”

“Y/N won’t agree with that logic.” Dean said shaking his head and pacing around the room.

“Yeah, and she’ll be devastated.” Sam added. “She loved you.”

“Then perhaps the short time our relationship lasted comes to be a blessing. She could move on pretty quickly.” He wished he was wrong and everyone in the room knew it. The idea of you falling in love with someone else made him sick but he wanted you to live. “I don’t think I need to say this but this world needs more people like Y/N and less people like me.”

“Again, Y/N won’t agree with that.” Dean said.

“I’ll do it.” Castiel suddenly said and everyone turned to him. “He’s given his consent, he knows the risks. It’s better this way before he goes to a crossroad and makes a deal.” He explained to everyone else and Ketch was grateful to have his support. “Besides, I really want Y/N to live.” The angel added sadly. He missed you. Everyone did.

“Thank you.” Ketch said.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

 

They agreed that his room would be the best place to do this. Ketch sat down on the bed slowly as he started to get nervous. The past few days were incredibly stressful for everyone at the bunker, but especially for Ketch. Seeing you possessed by Michael was hard enough, but seeing you stabbing yourself to kill him? Ketch doubted he would ever get that image out of his head.

“Ketch, are you sure you want this?” Sam asked. “There’s still time to back out.”

“But there’s no reason to.” Ketch protested calmly. Sam nodded his head and Castiel stepped in taking his coat and suit jacket off.

“Are you ready?” He asked and Ketch nodded.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied and watched Castiel roll his sleeve up to his elbow.

Ketch laid down on the bed and took a deep breath.

“Bite this.” Castiel said handing him a belt. Ketch blinked, now twice as nervous, but did what he was told and put the leather between his teeth.

The angel placed one hand on his shoulder to hold him down before pressing the other down his chest. Ketch clenched his teeth on the belt as he felt an excruciating pain run from his chest to his limbs. His hands gripped the covers around him and his knees bent.

“Just a little bit more.” Castiel said as he wrapped his hand around Ketch’s soul.

Dark spots started to form in front of Ketch’s eyes and eventually everything turned black. Castiel removed his hand shortly after that, feeling his grace as better than ever. He turned to the brothers and nodded his head.

“It’s done.”

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

 

Mary, Bobby and Jack decided to wait in the war room while Castiel tried to bring you back, but Sam and Dean, being the protective friends they were, decided to stay with Castiel in your room. Your body laid on your bed just like Ketch left you, your shirt was torn and bloody and there was a huge hole in your stomach from where the dagger went through.

Castiel sat down on the bed next to you and placed his palm on your forehead. White light started to appear behind your leads, through your lips and inside the hole in your abdomen. The brothers watched as the wound started to close and your skin went back to being smooth. The marks on your face from Michael’s grace started to fade too. Dean noticed the focused expression on Castiel’s face, like he was doing an incredible amount of effort to heal you and bring you back.

After a moment he pulled his hand away and got up.

“Well?” Sam asked. Castiel only looked at him annoyed, but they could tell this left him tired.

They all stepped closer to the bed to look at you closely. You didn’t look like you were even breathing. Dean was starting to get impatient, but then…

Then your eyes snapped open.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_When you try your best but you don’t succeed_  
When you get what you want but not what you need   
When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep   
Stuck in reverse

“I… can’t… breathe…” You gasped. Castiel stepped back, unwrapping his arms from around you, which seconds ago were hugging you extremely tight. You were such a drama queen sometimes, but it made everyone around you chuckle with relief. You were back!

“I’m sorry.” He said looking at you shyly before smiling softly. “I’m just glad to see you alive.” Of course you couldn’t help but melt at the sincerity in his voice.

“Thank you Cas, and thank you for bringing me back.” You said giving his arms a gentle squeeze. He simply nodded his head and stepped aside. Now it was Sam’s turn.

The giant man stepped in and wrapped his arms around you, not as tight as the angel did, but just tight enough for you to feel his relief. You hugged him back as it started to dwell on you how serious this was: you trapped an archangel, you killed him killing yourself in the process and now you were back, but not without upsetting the people around you first.

“I’m so glad you’re back too. You saved the world  _and_  my brother. We can’t thank you enough.” He said softly, making you smile.

Finally, Dean Winchester stood awkwardly with a hand in his pocket. He looked like he was struggling to say something. You were nervous too because you knew he was probably furious!

“What you did was incredibly stupid and reckless.” He said, and you could swear his voice was about to break.

“You have a funny way to say “Thank you”.” You sassed with a smirk. Dean shook his head before wrapping his free arm around your shoulders.

“Come here.” He pressed his lips against your forehead and you sighed with relief. “Welcome back, kiddo.” Dean added.

When you stepped back from the eldest Winchester, you scanned the room, but you didn’t find the pair of eyes you were hoping to see. Everyone in the room knew who you were looking for.

“Where’s Arthur?” You asked and saw the three men share worried looks.

“Come with me.” Castiel said walking past you out of the room. You followed him to Ketch’s room and found him laying on his bed. “He’s in a coma.” Castiel said and you looked at him in shock.

“What? What do you mean he is in a coma? What happened?” You said rushing to sit by his side on the bed and take his hand. He was warm and there was a pulse, but it was faint.

Castiel proceeded to tell you all about the events following your death, from Ketch’s attempt to sell his soul in a crossroad deal to himself using Ketch’s soul to restore his grace. You were deeply move by Ketch’s attempts to bring you back, and you were so glad he wasn’t going to hell for you, but now you couldn’t help but worry.

“He’s gonna wake us soon, right?” You asked. Castiel sighed, telling you right away that his answer wasn’t what you were hoping for.

“There’s no way for us to know. His soul needs to heal and recharge for him to do so. It could take a few days, maybe even more…” He said leaning against the door frame. You nodded your head and turned to look at Ketch. He looked so peaceful, except for the bruises on his face. You hated that he fought with Dean, but you were still thankful that Dean managed to stop him from doing something stupid.

You lifted your hand and ran your fingers through his hair, mentally promising to yourself that you would make it up to him once he wakes up.

“There’s something else.” Castiel said, snapping you out of your thoughts and making you turn to him.

“What is it?” You asked worriedly.

“When I touched his soul I noticed something… It was like… old scars… I think at one point it was damaged or broken. My best guess is that when he was with the Men of Letters, the mind control and the Code sort of corrupted his soul. It healed, putting the pieces back together, but I’m afraid that when I touched it I stripped it away from all the healing and I might have undone it all.” He explained with a pained look in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” You asked confused. You didn’t understand what he was saying.

“I mean that he might not be the man you knew anymore.”

At first you didn’t know what to say. You had no idea this could be possible. In a way it made sense what Castiel said at first: when you met Ketch he wasn’t a good man and you felt incredibly conflicted when you developed feelings for him. But then he started to change when he was around you, he was nicer and softer and ever since you slept together for the first time he looked like a changed man…

A man you could love.

The old Ketch would never put himself in risk like he did for you. He grew to care so much for you he was willing to give up his soul for you.

“So what’s gonna happen next?” You asked feeling brokenhearted.

“I don’t know, this has never happened before.” The angel said. “We’ll have to wait and see how he feels once he wakes up.”

You nodded your head before turning back to Ketch. Your hand caressed his face and hair once again as you silently prayed he would be okay.

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_  
‘Cause you lose something you can’t replace   
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
What could it be worse?

Not wanting to leave his side, you stayed in his room the following days, leaving just for bathroom breaks and to eat. Eventually you reached a point where you needed sleep and without you even knowing, you fell asleep on the chair next to his bed.

Images of your time possessed by Michael flashed in front of your eyes as you slept, keeping you from a peaceful and resting slumber. You dream reached the moment when you stabbed yourself and you woke up. You sat up in a fast and sudden movement and you gasped for air. You could almost taste blood in your mouth, but all you could think about was the hurt look in Ketch’s eyes.

“God…” You mumbled with your hand rubbing your eyes. When you opened them again you noticed the bed was empty. In another sudden movement you stood up. “Arthur?” You called out looking around the room before quickly rushing out. Where could he be?

You found him in the war room munching a sandwich and surrounded by the brothers and Castiel.

“Thank God.” You said with relief as you made your way towards him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” You asked. All you wanted to do was throw your arms around him and kiss him, but Sam stopped you by your arm.

“Y/N.” He said with a warning voice. You stopped and frowned, but didn’t have time to say anything before Castiel spoke up.

“Why don’t you tell Y/N what’s the last thing you remember before waking up?” The angel asked Ketch.

“We were working a vampire case and we were on our way to find the nest.” He replied before looking back at you. “I suppose a vampire hit my head and you brought me here.” He added confused.

“What?” You mumbled in shock before looking at Sam in hopes that this was a cruel joke. You just couldn’t believe this.

“He doesn’t remember coming here.” Sam said, shattering your hopes. “He doesn’t remember Michael being trapped or you being killed.”

Your world started to crumble. If he didn’t remember how the case ended then he didn’t remember sleeping with you either. He didn’t know he was in a relationship with you.

“Would anyone care to explain to me what’s happening?” Ketch requested sounding quite annoyed.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” You whispered and Sam quickly helped you sit down.

The boys told Ketch everything he was missing, or at least, most of it, since they left out the part where the two of you hooked up and started a relationship. They explained him that you came back when the case was done and Dean was possessed by Michael. They told Ketch about your plan to trap and kill the archangel, killing yourself in the process, and finally they spoke about your death and how it affected him. Castiel stepped in to explain the process where he took energy from his soul.

“I don’t understand.” Ketch said before looking around the room before his eyes fell on you. He looked at you for a moment and then back at Castiel. “Why me? Why my soul?”

You tried not to cry but it was getting hard. He really didn’t remember being with you, it was like he never even loved you.

“You insisted.” Dean replied. “You wanted to sell it to a crossroad demon and make a deal, but this was the safest choice.”

Ketch laughed bitterly.

“That’s nonsense. I wouldn’t do that.” He said with disregard to your presence in the room.

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Dean asked as he stepped closer to him in a threatening way. He was so close to start a fight again.

“Cas…” You called out softly. “How long till he gets his memories back?” You asked and the angel looked down sadly.

“I can’t tell, Y/N. Maybe in a few days, maybe never.”

You swallowed hardly. Dean and Arthur seemed unaware of this exchange as they continued their staring contest.

“What exactly is it that I don’t remember?” Ketch asked.

“That you did it to save Y/N because you loved her.” Dean replied through clenched teeth. Ketch scoffed and looked around the room for any confirmation that this was a joke, which made your heart ache because he looked at everyone but you.

“Nonsense.” He said again, but this time he didn’t sound so sure of himself.

“I don’t understand how this happened. How could you lose your memory?” Sam said confused.

“I know how.” Castiel said. “When I took energy from his soul I undid some previous healing that his soul had done. I’m assuming that when I did that, I also took away the thing that made his soul heal.” He looked at you. “Y/N.”

“Like a Reset button.” Dean commented before running his hand down his face clearly annoyed with the whole situation. Castiel nodded his head.

“I think we all should take a break.” Sam suggested with his hand on your shoulder as he offered you some comfort. “Let Ketch finish eating, get some sleep and tomorrow morning we can work on getting Ketch’s memories back.” He added. “That could also help heal his soul.”

You looked back at Ketch. He looked lost in his own thoughts, eyes looking into space and lips pressed in a thin line. It wasn’t like the times when he would come up with a plan or a strategy during a case. No, this was different. Like something didn’t fit right. That wasn’t a surprise, the poor guy must’ve been very confused!

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones   
And I will try to fix you

Following Sam’s suggestion you all called it a night and left the war room. Your room didn’t feel like your room anymore, and your bed didn’t feel like your bed. You slept there for a few nights just a couple of weeks ago, but for some reason it felt a lot longer. Perhaps being dead made you lose track of time, or maybe was the fact that something was missing…

…or someone.

You laid wide awake for a couple of hours as you silently wished the door would open and you would feel the bed dip behind you. All you could think about was the feeling of Ketch’s arms around you like they did every night before you were possessed by Michael. But it never happened and your bed stayed half empty.

Eventually morning came and you had to get up. You made your way to the kitchen where you found Dean having breakfast and Sam typing something in his laptop.

“Morning.” You mumbled as you headed for the coffee machine and poured yourself a cup.

“Morning sweetheart.” Dean replied. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Hardly.” You said with a sigh. “I’ll feel better once we get Arthur’s memories back. Is he still sleeping?” You asked.

“He came for a quick breakfast a little bit ago and then went back to his room.” Sam replied.

You frowned and put your cup down. Without another word you walked out of the kitchen and to Ketch’s room and knocked on the door. After a moment he opened the door and your heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome with his blue suit.

“M-Morning.” You managed to mumble.

“Miss Y/L/N, what brings you by?” He asked.

“I wanted to see if you were ready to start the day, I thought maybe we could start with some research if Castiel doesn’t know how to give you back your memories already.” You suggested. Ketch arched an eyebrow and then stepped back from the door.

“I have no interest in getting my memories back.” He moved towards the bed where he had a suitcase and was halfway done packing. You frowned. He was leaving?

“What do you mean you have no interest? Where are you going?” You asked terrified of what the answer might be.

He barely glanced back at you.

“I’m not your boyfriend, Y/N. I don’t care what you or the others say, it’s not happening.” He said shaking his head and closing the suitcase.

“But… your memories…” You started and he interrupted you.

“I don’t want them.” He said. You looked at him and felt your heart break in half. “I don’t want to be with you.”

“You don’t?” You hardly managed to mumble.

“What did you think was going to happen?  That I would let the angel mess with my head for your content? That I would get my memories back and fall in love with you again?” Ketch asked in a condescending voice and then scoffed. “Loving you makes me weak.” He concluded. “I put myself in risk, for you… that should’ve never happen and it will never happen again.”

Your words died in your mouth every time you tried to speak up. All you could do was step back in shock, tears pooling in your eyes. You thought you were about to fall over. Ketch took his bag and made his way to the door. You started to panic and without even thinking you gripped his arm on his way out. He stopped and looked at you.

“Please…” you begged, but he only pulled his arm away with disdain.

“You foolish girl.” He said and continued walking. You chocked a sob, a tightness in your chest making it hard to breath. You felt your heart break in a million pieces and thought your whole body was about to do the same. You tried to keep the pieces together by wrapping your arms around yourself.

Ketch walked to the garage, threw his bag inside the SUV and drove away, leaving you in the bunker, brokenhearted.

Unable to take it anymore, you dropped on the floor and cried for the man you loved and didn’t love you back.

“Please… Don’t leave me…”

But he was already gone.

 _But high up above or down below_  
When you are too in love to let it show   
Oh but if you never try you’ll never know   
Just what you’re worth

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones   
And I will try to fix you

 


	8. Chapter 8

It takes exactly six minutes to brew the perfect tea. Six minutes, no more, no less.

The kettle had been previously warmed up before he poured the boiling water over the leaves and left to brew. The precious china looked delicate on the tray as he poured the tea in. Ketch added a splash of milk, a tea spoon of sugar and picked it up by the plate with his left hand.

His right hand stirred the tea before putting the spoon back on the plate and lifting the cup to his lips. This is how he always drank his tea. Always. Time and patience made perfection, and he was nothing but a patient man.

_BING!_

The little sound told him his search was over. He turned around and saw a little red dot flashing on the screen. Ketch turned and walked to the desk where he had his computer on. He sat down and took a closer look at the dot. It flashed on a map, pointing out a specific location.

“There you are.”

-

 _There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

It’s been five weeks. Five damn weeks since he walked out of your life.

The first two weeks you did nothing but cry and sleep, making the brothers worry for you. They grew desperate to make you leave your room and eat. You would do so, only to grab a bottle from the bar on your way back to your room. They left a couple of times to work on cases, leaving Castiel and Jack in charge of your wellbeing. Unlike Sam and Dean, the two celestial creatures had a hard time leaving you alone. The brothers stopped by your room every once in a while, Sam with a book to read and Dean with a bottle of Scotch, but they mostly stayed in silence, giving you their quiet support. Once they were gone Jack insisted in watching movies with you in your laptop, and Castiel came up with the craziest excuses to check on you, asking you if you were hungry about three times in two hours. You appreciated the love and support, but you just wanted to be left alone.

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
 _And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

The third week you managed to get out of your pajamas. It might not sound like much but to you was quite the effort and to everyone around you was an improvement. You joined Sam to every grocery run and whenever Dean went out for some grub, always per their request. You knew they were trying to get you out of the bunker.

The forth week rolled in and you were ready to work a case, or maybe you just were tired of how grey your life had become. You joined the Winchesters in a witch hunt followed by a werewolf related case.

Being back in business felt right to you. It was a welcomed distraction but you knew that was it, a distraction. The second you had a moment to be alone with your thoughts your eyes would tear up.

By the time the fifth week came, you wanted to try something: you wanted to hunt on your own. You could tell the news didn’t settle well with the Winchesters, seeing the worried look they shared before Sam asked you if you were entirely sure. It was understandable, they knew as well as you did that you weren’t in full capacity just yet. You could do research and shoot a gun, but the pain of your broken heart had turned you insensitive to everything else. Every other interaction felt dull to you. Not to mention your head wasn’t entirely there, making you clumsy or easily distracted. That’s why you needed some back up and hunting alone sounded terrible to them, but you insisted.

You insisted because you wanted to be alone, because you wanted to get over Ketch but the pitiful looks weren’t helping and because… well, because you wanted to give the middle finger to the whole world. You wanted to drink into oblivion and eat your favorite comfort food until you felt sick. You wanted to smoke and gamble without repercussions, maybe even pick a random guy from a bar and fuck until you couldn’t remember Ketch’s voice. And you wanted to do all that without your friends judging you.

Right now, however, all you wanted to do was sleep for days. It was like you were always tired no matter how many hours of sleep you got. Who knew heartbreak could be so exhausting? It probably had something to do with the fact that you had a really hard time falling asleep without Arthur, but you knew you had to get used to it at some point.

The second you arrived to town you booked a room at a cheap motel and threw yourself on the bed. You slept through the night and woke up the next day feeling just as tired as you did the day before. With a sigh you got up and took a shower, decided to solve this case.

All you knew so far was that several men went missing at the local library. You dug a little bit only to find that the disappearances started happening over half a century ago and that the bodies were never found.  The building was very old and you had seen things like this before…

It was a vengeful spirit.

After throwing you best suit on, you took your gun and your badge and drove to the library, wanting to check it out, see if there was any other reason to believe this could be a spirit and not something else. Plus the police had nothing to add, since you could tell already there was no connection to the victims. Some weren’t even born when the first ones disappeared.

When you got there you looked around, not knowing where to start.

“Man, I’m rusty…” You mumbled to yourself.

“Uh, hi there!” you heard a voice say. Turning to a side you saw a tall man standing behind the counter. He had blonde curls and his eyes were a bright shade of blue, so bright that not even the thick frame of his glasses could keep you from noticing them. “Can I help you?” He offered shyly.

“You might.” You replied while pulling your FBI badge and showing it to him. “Agent Ford, FBI. I’m investigating some unusual disappearances in the area.”

“FBI?” The man asked pushing his glasses further up his nose. “That’s… impressive.” He added awkwardly. “I’m not sure how I can help.”

“You can start by telling me what you know. Have you noticed anything weird?”

The young man shook his head.

“Not really. Some of the missing people were regulars here, but some others disappeared before I started working here.”

“And when was that?” You asked as you pretended to take notes as if it was relevant to the case.

“Five years… I’m James, by the way. Karla is my boss, she might know more.” He said pointing at another librarian.

“Y/N.” You said offering your hand for him to shake, which he did…longer than needed. “I would like to know more about the history of the library before focusing more on the victims individually. Do you think you could give me a tour?” You asked,nk you could give me a tour?"ory of the library beforefcosu.

“I would love that.” He said before letting his boss know and walking around the counter to join you. He led you through the building while telling you its story, from its first owner back in the 1800’s to the latest additions. James was a little bit nerdy, knowing more about history than anyone you ever met -even Sam Winchester-, but he was also lean and attractive. You could tell he was awkward and shy but made an effort to impress you. He seemed sweet and quite the catch. Then why couldn’t you feel anything for him at all? He had kind eyes, but they weren’t the eyes you looked for in the crowd…

Eventually he led you through the museum within the library, which displayed the building’s history. You looked around the cases and old pictures on the walls until you came across a big portrait of a beautiful woman.

“Mary Elizabeth Gold. Henry’s Gold wife.” Henry Gold was the creator and first owner of the library, according to James. “She came from a wealthy family. Gold not so much. Her family opposed to the union, since she came from old money, but she shared Gold’s love for books and supported him while building the library.” James told you. “He didn’t deserve her…” He added sadly.

“What makes you say that?” You asked with a frown.

“He was a gambler with a reputation among women. Elizabeth disappeared when she was only 24 and Henry remarried shortly after that. Word is he got rid of his wife to get her money and marry his mistress, who happened to be pregnant. He never set a foot in the library again.”

“That’s very tragic…” You mumbled and followed James as he continued the tour. He stopped by a glass case where an old book was set on display. You stepped closer and read the title.

“Alice in Wonderland.”

 “Elizabeth used to come to the library and read to kids. This was her personal favorite.”

“You were right.” You said looking back at the portrait. Why did love hurt this much? Why did people hurt those that loved them? It was so unfair. “Henry didn’t deserve her.” You concluded.

 _I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
 _And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

The library had a little book store and coffee house on the second floor. James invited you to have a cup with him and you gladly accepted, caffeine being very much welcomed in your state.

As you sat down together and enjoyed the coffee you put your notepad away.

“Can I ask you something off the record?” You asked and James nodded.

“Of course.” He said.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” You asked pretending to be shy about the subject. “I mean, I know it probably sounds weird coming from an agent but… do you ever think the library could be haunted?”

James laughed and placed his cup down.

“Oh, it definitely is.” He replied. “Word in town is that Elizabeth herself haunts this library, since she loved it so much.”

“And what do you think?” You asked curiously.

“I’ve seen weird things happen, chairs moving, lights flickering, waves of cold air…” He replied with a shrug. “I probably sound crazy.”

“You don’t. Believe me, I know crazy.” You said.

“I can only imagine. I mean… an FBI agent! I never thought I would meet one! You’re not what I expected.” He said.

“What did you expect?” You asked feeling curious. This started to look more like a date than a case, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. He was nice and the distraction was very much needed.

“I don’t know, Men in Black, I guess. Not someone so young and pretty.” He blurted out and then blushed. You could tell he wasn’t the flirty type. You couldn’t help but find him adorable.

“Thank you.” You smiled a little from behind your cup. “You’re definitely not the stereotypical librarian.” You commented, which made him laugh.

-

After your coffee you requested James to show you the security system of the library, telling him you wanted to make sure it worked properly. To your delight it was an old alarm system, one you could easily deactivate. You thanked James as he walked you to the door.

“Can I ask… Are you seeing someone?” He suddenly asked you before you could say goodbye. It took you a second or two to speak up.

“No.” You said sincerely. “I just got out of relationship.”

James groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. I have the worst timing ever.” He said sadly.

“Don’t be. Maybe once the case is closed I can invite you a cup of coffee… one outside the library.” You offered. You really wanted to like him and maybe you could… in time.

James’ face lit up.

“Yeah, definitely!”

“See you then!” You smiled and walked out of the library, completely unaware of the figure that watched you from far away.

-

From the library you headed to the police station to get more information about the missing men. At first you didn’t find much, some were married, some were single. You did notice that a few were going through a nasty divorce, and when you interviewed the wives of those who didn’t get divorce you were told they found their husbands had mistresses.

You couldn’t be 100% sure, but you had a theory: all the victims were cheaters, which made sense after what James told you about Elizabeth. She was a vengeful spirit going after men who did the same her husband did to her.

“BINGO!” You cheered as you connected the dots and then looked around awkwardly as half of the police station turned to look at you. “Um… sorry.” You smiled nervously before picking up your things to leave.

James told you that Elizabeth disappeared, so you didn’t have a body to burn. Plus, there had to be something of hers in the library that kept her there.

“Alice in Wonderland…” You mumbled as you thought of her favorite book. “Got it!” You ran to your car and got in. It was time to put Elizabeth to rest.

-

Once the day turned into night and the library was closed, you stepped out of your car and got your bag from the trunk. You checked to make sure your shotgun was loaded with rock salt and had everything you needed before going in.

You picked up the lock on the back door and quickly made your way to the security system James showed you that morning. You quickly cut one of the cables that you knew would shut the system down and then made your way through the library. The place was a lot creeper at night and without people. You used your flashlight to guide your way up the stairs and to the museum. There you found the case with the book and as you made your way to it you felt like you were being watched. Turning around your eyes fell on the portrait of Mary Elizabeth and you couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She didn’t choose this, she was just angry and she had the right to be after being heartbroken.

You quickly looked around for something you could use to burn the book and picked a trash bin. Just as you were about to turn and open the case, the temperature dropped and you saw your own breath. Then you felt her… Mary Elizabeth standing behind you. You turned around quickly and tried to raise your shotgun but you weren’t fast enough. The ghost pounced at you, making you drop your shotgun, and wrapped her hands around your neck. You tried to fight her back as she pushed you out of the room, the doors closing behind her.

Elizabeth had your back pressed against a wall, her hands cutting your air supply as she squeezed the life out of you. Why? You had no idea. You never cheated on anyone! Maybe she knew what you were trying to do. Just as you were about to pass out, Mary Elizabeth disappeared. You dropped on the floor, and as you gasped for air, you looked up to see a dark figure standing in front of you. It took you a moment to focus and see who it was.

It was Arthur Ketch.

_FUCK!_

“Are you alright?” He asked as he grabbed you by an arm to help you get up. You noticed then the iron bar he was holding with his other hand.

“I’m fine.” You hissed snatching your arm away. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m working a case.” He replied looking quite smug.

You wanted to scream at him, you wanted to throw a fit and punch him for all the pain he put you through, but you couldn’t. What would the outcome be anyway? You simply groaned and walked past him to the doors, dead set on finishing the case. However, when you got there you found it impossible to open them.

“What the…?” You mumbled confused as you tried to push the doors open.

“I believe she doesn’t want us anywhere near her belongings.” He commented.

“You don’t say!” You snapped at him before looking back at the doors. “Dammit! I didn’t get the book!” You groaned.

“May I suggest an alternative solution?” Ketch asked. You turned around with a somber look in your eyes.

The last thing you wanted right now was to work with him but for the looks of it you two were stuck together.

You watched Ketch pull an old pocket watch from his pocket and show it to you.

“Henry Gold’s pocket watch. I believe we can summon him.” He said and he knew you didn’t need an explanation. You nodded your head and picked up your shot gun, then you followed him to a common reading area, your eyes burning the back of his head. Once there, he placed his bag on a table and started getting ready for the ritual while you draw a circle of salt on the floor around him. You saw him lit up a couple of candles and scoffed.

“A fire at a library... what could possible go wrong?” You said sarcastically and then hopped on a table to watch him do the ritual.

“Don’t worry, we’ll clean up so good your boyfriend won’t even notice.” Ketch said with disdain. You tilted your head in confusion. Boyfriend? What boyfriend?... You blinked.

Was he talking about James?

“How did you-“ You started to say, but he raised a hand to stop you and started chanting the summoning spell.

Holding your shotgun tight in your hands you looked around the room, waiting for Henry’s spirit to show. The air got cold, so cold the windows started to freeze. A figure flickered inside the circle before appearing entirely. Henry looked around the room. At first he was confused, but after a moment he looked terrified.

“No… No! No!” He screamed as he tried to leave, but the salt around him kept him trapped, not to mention the spell placed on his watch.

“Come and get him, Lizzy.” You whispered, and just like that another figure appeared.

“You… YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Elizabeth screamed.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Henry said before his wife lunged at him.

“You broke my heart and left me here to rot!”

You and Ketch watched as the spirits got in a physical fight, eventually making each other disappear in flames. It wasn’t the common way to get rid of a vengeful spirit, but Elizabeth got to confront her killer and now she could be at peace. Or at least now she couldn’t hurt anyone else.

The room fell silent and you looked at the man standing beside you. He looked back at you, and before he could say anything, you turned around and left.

 _But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
 _I just have to admit_  
 _That it's all coming back to me_  
 _When I touch you like this_  
 _And I hold you like that_  
 _It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me_

“Seriously?” You mumbled annoyed as you watched Ketch’s SUV follow you through your rearview mirror. He was following you, and you didn’t know why. But you had no time to worry about that, since it was raining heavily and you needed to focus on the road.

You thought eventually he would give up, but when you arrived back to motel you were staying at, you saw him pull up next to you.

If there was one thing you knew about Arthur Ketch is that he never stayed in these cheap ass motels. Was he really trying to annoy you so much that he would book a room right next to you?

You got out of the car and made your way to your door. It was raining so hard it took just a couple of seconds to get you soaked up.

“Y/N!” Ketch called out for you as he got out of his vehicle. Annoyed, cold and wet you turned around.

“What?!” You snapped. “Seriously Arthur, what could you possible want?”

“I knew you would be here.” He confessed. That caught you by surprise. “I tracked your phone.” He explained.

You gapped for a moment.

“Alright… why?” You asked feeling confused as fuck.

“Because I remember.”

 _There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_  
There were things I'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right   
There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than any laws allow   
Baby, baby

You stood there in shock. Maybe it was just the rain, but you felt you had been thrown a bucket of iced water the second he said those words.

_I have no interest in getting my memories back._

“What did you just say?” You asked, your voice breaking slightly.

“I remember.” He repeated. “Or at least I think I do. It started as dreams and I’m not sure if they’re really memories or just visions of you and me, but… I want that…” Ketch said looking hopeful.

_I don’t want to be with you._

He took a step forward and without meaning to you took a step back. Ketch’s shoulders dropped and he looked hurt at the rejection. You didn’t mean to step back, but you were so overwhelmed with emotion you didn’t know how to react.

“What changed?” You asked. “The last thing you said to me was that I’m a foolish girl. Why do you want to be with me now?”

“Because I finally understood why I would give my soul up for you. You make me a better man.”

_Loving you makes me weak._

Ketch took another step forward and this time you didn’t step back. You were just too shocked to move, but he took it as a sign, so he took another step, and then another. Eventually he was standing right in front of you, just a few inches away.

“I want to be that man again.” He said. Your lips quivered.

“I am SO mad at you.” You finally said sobbing.

“I know. I know.” Ketch replied looking remorseful.

“All these weeks I needed you and you left me brokenhearted!” You insisted crying harder. Your hands rested on his chest, trying to push him away. But you felt so tired, so broken, that there was no real strength left in you.

“Be mad at me then.” Ketch said holding you by your arms. “Be angry, let it all out, but don’t push me away.” He pulled you pulled you flush against his chest. “Fuck, Y/N, I need you.”

 _If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
 _It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me_  
 _If you want me like this_  
 _And if you need me like that_  
 _It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me_  
 _It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me_  
 _I can barely recall_  
 _But it's all coming back to me now_  
 _But it's all coming back_

The moment his lips collided against yours, you thought you heart would burst, a mixture of joy and pain washing over you as you remembered all the pain you went through the last few weeks. At first you thought about pushing him away, but you didn’t have it in you. Instead you surrendered to the kiss and your arms moved to wrap around him while he held you by your waist.

Being in his arms felt like home, so much so that the pain soon added away and you were left feeling nothing but need for him.

You opened the door to your room the best you could without breaking the kiss for too long. Ketch rushed in with you, none of you caring for the fact that you were dripping wet or freezing cold. He kicked the door closed as he easily lifted you up like he had done so many times before. You wrapped your legs around him and let him carry you to the table, where he sat you down and started tearing your clothes off. You did the same with his and let your hands caress every inch of his skin that you could reach.

Ketch’s mouth went down your neck to your shoulder and then chest, making you moan as he put his attention on your breasts. Your fingers ran through his wet hair and pulled him closer. You kicked your shoes off right on time for him to pick you up again and carry you to the bed. He laid you down on the mattress gently and you took a shaky breath as you felt him pull down your pants. You wiggled your hips and lifted your legs to help him, eager to have the cold and wet clothes off of you.

The next thing you felt was his hot breath against your belly. You knew what was about to come and you trembled in anticipation. Ketch’s lips caressed your skin while his hands rolled down your panties.

“Arthur…” You moaned softly, your head tilting back to rest on the pillow.

“I’m here, love.” He whispered before giving your aching pussy a long, slow lick. You whimpered and felt him do it again. If there was something he was really good at, besides hunting, was pleasuring you with his mouth. He always took his time, like you were some sort of treat that he wanted to savor before the grand finale. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said before circling your clit with the tip of his tongue.

You closed your eyes and moaned, your hand coming down to run through his hair and tug it. Ketch groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through him.

His fingers caressed your folds before slipping inside you slowly. Your hips moved against his hand, wanting more.

“Fuck, Arthur!” You cried giving his hair another tug. It didn’t take him long to make you cum, but you weren’t satisfied just yet. After being apart for weeks, you now craved him like you never did before.

Ketch got up to finish taking his clothes off and your eyes fell on his hardness. You sat up on the bed and then crawled over it to him. He welcomed you with open arms, turning to kiss you hard and hungrily. Your hand traveled down his chest to his cock and started stroking him up and down, making him growl. The vibrations traveled from his chest to yours as he cradled you against him.

“Ketch.” You whispered breaking the kiss and pulled back to look at him. He was looking back at you with lust. “You said you needed me…”

“I do.” He responded with a husky voice.

“I need you too...” You said. He leaned to kiss you but you stopped him with your hands on his chest. “But I’m afraid you don’t need me in the same way I need you.”

Ketch stopped to think and realize what was going through your head. What if he just needed you for a fuck and then decided he was done with you?

“I never needed, or wanted, anyone the way I need you.” He said before kissing you again. He took his time with you once again, touching you and holding you tight against your chest. You let your hands roam free, wanting to memorize the way his skin felt against your fingertips.

Ketch suddenly lifted you by the back legs and you were quickly thrown back on the mattress. Then he pulled you to the edge of the bed and pushed his cock inside you.

You moaned as you felt him stretch you and fill you up. Had it only been five or six weeks? It felt like a lot more.

At first he was slow, letting you get used to him, but then he picked up the pace to the point it got rough and fast. And you loved every second of it. Your hands scratched and gripped the sheets as your legs trembled and your breasts bounced with every thrust.

“God, yes!” You screamed in pleasure. “Fuck me harder, Arthur!” You begged. Looking back at it probably the entire motel heard you, but at the time you couldn’t care less.

Unexpectedly he took you in his arms and turned you around, setting you on your knees. You pushed your hips back as he thrusted inside you once again. His response was a loud moan, so you did it again, and again, and again… Ketch got louder as he fucked you hard, it was almost animalistic, and you just wanted more.

Your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, turning you into a moaning, trembling mess before your body fell limp on the bed. Your walls clenched around Ketch making you cum right after you.

_There were moments of gold_   
_And there were flashes of light_   
_There were things we'd never do again_   
_But then they'd always seemed right_   
_There were nights of endless pleasure_   
_It was more than all your laws allow_   
_Baby, baby, baby_

Everything was pure bliss. The scratchy and cheap sheets suddenly felt like a sea of silk as you laid on your stomach. You felt Ketch settle down next to you, his chest pressed against your side.

Pure and utter bliss.

You didn’t want to ruin the moment, but just like the first time you two had sex, you were left confused and worried. Everything happened so fast you had no idea what to expect. So eventually you gathered enough strength to get up from the bed and threw a shirt on as you made your way to the bathroom. There you cleaned yourself up having already felt his cum running down your thigh. You were methodically slow, giving him a chance to get dressed and leave. You couldn’t be in the room while he did that, knowing it would only break your heart again.

Yet the sound of the door opening and closing never came, and when you stepped out of the bathroom you found Ketch sitting on the bed. With his back resting on the headboard Ketch looked pretty relaxed. He smiled softly at you but frowned when you took too long to join him in bed.

“I thought you would be gone by now.” You commented shyly.

“You told me once you didn’t want to wake up and find out I was gone, so I’m not leaving.” He replied. “Unless you want me to.” Ketch added and the hope in his eyes hinted you that he wanted to stay.

“You remember that?” You asked surprised and he nodded his head slightly.

“I wasn’t sure whether it was a memory or just a dream, but I do know I want to stay.”

Slowly, you made your way back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“You can’t do that again, Ketch.” You started seriously. “You can’t just leave like that. After all the crap we went through together I needed you, and you weren’t there.”

The look of remorse on his face was enough to convince you.

“I know. I want to make it up to you. I won’t leave you again.” He said.

“See, I don’t know if I can trust you on that. If your memories aren’t back, or at least not all of them, then how are you so sure you want to be with me?” You asked tilting your head.

He looked down and you watched him as he seemed to go deeper and deeper into his own thoughts.

“Because I miss you.” He replied. “My mind might not remember having you but my body does… my soul does.” Ketch added. His last statement burnt down any walls left in you. “The second I drove away from the bunker I knew something was missing. The first few days I found myself wishing you were there to help me with a case, like you did back in the day. But then…” He took a moment. You knew he was struggling to put his feelings into words, just like he did when you two first slept together. “…Then I started missing other things. Like having lunch with you or riding my car with you…” He shook his head. “And then the dreams started to happen. I thought they would go away, I thought I could forget you entirely since I didn’t remember much to begin with, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t pick up a pretty woman from a bar and take her to my room. She just wasn’t you.” He looked at you with such sincerity in his eyes that you felt a tug in your heart and soon you had a tear rolling down your cheek. Ketch stretched his arm and wiped it away with his finger. “So I knew I had to see you.” He continued. “I know my soul is damaged, but I’m not the man I was when I was with the Men of Letters. My soul wants to heal, to go back the way it was with you by my side… To be worthy of you.” Ketch whispered the last few words.

You couldn’t take it anymore and you let out a cry as you crawled across the bed to his arms.

He instantly pulled you in for a kiss and rolled you gently on your back, settling himself between your thighs.

You made love again, this time slow and tenderly. It felt so intimate, more than any other time before. Ketch had nothing but adoration in his eyes for you and you thought you would melt into the mattress if he kept looking at you like that.

“I missed you so much.” You said after both of you came down from your highs. “Sometimes I missed you so much it was hard to breathe.”

“I know what you mean.” He said softly and kissed your forehead. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’ll make it up to you. I don’t know how, but I will.”

You smiled and looked at him through your lashes.

“I think I know how you can start…” You said cutely. Ketch smiled and the sight made your heart flutter.

“Is that so? Do tell, Miss Y/L/N, what you have in mind.”

“Well for starters you have to make up for the lost time. I think lots of kisses and cuddles are a good place to start.” You knew you sounded childish, but if the mighty Arthur Ketch was putty in your hands, you were sure as hell you would make the best out of it.

Ketch laughed and nodded his head.

“I believe I can do that.”

 _If you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
 _It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me_  
 _When you see me like this_  
 _And when I see you like that_  
 _Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me_  
 _The flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me_  
 _I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

 

 


End file.
